


Stupid Techs in Love

by IggyKins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bullying, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Harassment, I like to take it slow, In the 65 lane going 2, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren in Love, Kylo Ren is Matt the Radar Technician, Mild Language, Protective Kylo Ren, Reader-Insert, Slow Romance, cute shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 34,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IggyKins/pseuds/IggyKins
Summary: You were suddenly taken from your university to work for the First Order as a Superior Radar Technician (in training). You managed to endure the constant bullying unfolding around you in Starkiller Base, but suddenly you were assigned to help another unfortunate soul, Matt the Radar Technician. As you spend time with one another, you slowly see a brighter side to your new home and you begin to pursue a man that was everything you never expected.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Matt The Radar Technician/You, Matt the Radar Technician & Reader, Matt the Radar Technician/Original Female Character(s), Matt the Radar Technician/Reader
Comments: 89
Kudos: 493





	1. End Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm writing this as a new fan of star wars. It only took me my entire life to finally submit to the Force. Anyways, hope you enjoy.

Let’s face it, nobody likes a newbie, even if it’s from a galaxy far, far away.

You were busy studying in the library of your university when the stormtroopers swarmed in questioning you. It had happened so quickly—no announcement, no warning, and there was no way to escape them. They surrounded the school grounds, weapons ready to blast those who defied them. You had finished answering all of the stormtrooper’s questions until he pulled your arm to follow him, leaving all your belongings behind. He guided you to the ship where other unfortunate young souls had been taken to. There couldn’t have been more than a dozen frightened familiar faces.

Upon takeoff, all of you were introduced to a solider in shiny armor known as Captain Phasma, who addressed the purpose of the sudden recruitment. The First Order received intel that the Resistance was targeting the university, or rather, a group of specific students. They planned to kidnap you for your expertise in mechanical/electrical engineering. It seemed that the Resistance had gone desperate, trying new means to scavenge for new men to join their failing movement. Only this time, the First Order beat them to it. Each student onboard had valuable traits that would best serve the First Order.

One student attempted to protest, Erin, a friend of yours who was also the student body president. She refused to serve the First Order and demanded to leave the ship. Captain Phasma cocked her head sideways and sighed.

“Of course, by all means.”

Captain Phasma pulled out her blaster and shot Erin in the head.

You and the other students were horrified and trembled at the barbaric act.

Erin’s small body thudded against the chromatic floor and was dragged away by stormtroopers to be discarded into space. You couldn’t believe it. You and Erin had talked this morning about what you wanted for breakfast and then, Erin confided to you that she was pregnant and was ecstatic to tell her fiancé by the end of the day. She couldn’t have been more than a few weeks. You never knew if she told her fiancé yet.

Now he’ll never know.

You nearly vomited at the sight of the singed hole gaping across her forehead. As she was deposited into space, Captain Phasma resumed explaining the purpose of serving the First Order. Even though she wore a mask, you couldn’t help but feel that she was _disappointed_ , as if killing Erin was a waste.

Once you landed at Starkiller Base, Captain Phasma loomed over each student with such intimidation before descending on the ramp.

“Welcome to the First Order. Use your intelligence wisely and obey orders at all costs.” You could feel her staring at you through her mask, it was too unnerving. “Anything you say or do will dictate your life. Dismissed.”

You and the other students were taken to a room to test your skills. You excelled exponentially, whether it was fixing parts of a droid, rewiring panels, or identifying issues of sample aircraft, you received a large amount of attention by your trainers. Instead of doing scrub work, you went straight to work as a Superior Radar Technician—in training of course. You felt somewhat proud to be ahead, but your newly assigned supervisor Iris was unimpressed.

Iris went over your duties. It was your responsibility to make sure that navigation systems on the base were maintained orderly, well circuited, and most importantly done within deadlines. Your work was steady and it was a piece of cake, you absorbed all the new mechanics and familiarized yourself with the tasks at hand. However, Iris kept towering you with sneering eyes that burned behind your skull. You wondered what her deal was, it’s not like you were a complete bonehead. You knew what you were doing, but when she barked at you to work faster you couldn’t help but flinch.

Your new coworkers, aka the stormtroopers, were surprisingly annoying and unbearable. They’d see you reaching for your tools and would rush to kick your tools away from your reach. They’d snicker as your arm dropped to your side and your knees shook with frustration. You kept your mouth shut to avoid confrontation, but it was only a matter of time that you complained to Iris about what was happening. She merely huffed and dismissed it like it was nothing.

_What a bitch._

And it kept happening. The bullying gradually piled. Again, and again, and again. Iris would turn a blind eye every single time. Other radar techs noticed, but they too refused to intervene, fearing that they would also become targets.

A passing stormtrooper used his blaster and purposely missed an inch away from you, making you scream and hit your head on a flux capacitor that gave you a sore headache for the rest of the day.

Then there were your roommates; Donna, Trina, and Hallie. They all worked in the same department, and they had one thing in common: they didn’t like you. No, they _despised_ you. The thought of a college student outranking them was baffling, considering they were all women well over thirty-five and poured years of service to the First Order. When they approached, you felt compelled to not answer any of their ridiculously personal questions.

“Who’d you fuck to get here?”

“What rich family are you from?”

“How much did you pay to be here?”

Suddenly you were shoved to the cold chromatic floor.

Turns out they already know about you via your supervisor—they were all friends.

_Of course they were._

Iris had to be messaging people in her datapad, there was no way she’d snicker out of nowhere when she claimed she was “typing a report.” These gals are her BFFs, and whatever hate she has on you is the same as theirs. They weren’t keen on the fact you were earning more credits than them, plus you were a newbie compared to their years of experience in the First Order. They thought that they would soon be replaced by the young and educated.

Perhaps that’s what Iris thought as well.

Then they struck you down and took turns beating you.

You couldn’t fight back with your arms pulled down. You screamed with each punch and slap they landed. Welts of skin inflamed as they struck, your sight nearly faded until you coughed up blood. They laughed as you pathetically crawled to your cot and whimpered like a coward. You tugged your blanket to cover yourself and turned to face the wall, fearfully shaking with tears streaming down your face.

When you came to report for duty the next morning, you had several bruises on your stomach, arms, and legs. There was a bruise in your cheek and a slight cut on your lip. You made sure to wipe off the dried blood around your body, however, there was nothing you could do to help cover the marks outside of your uniform. Make-up was a luxury in this place.

Your expression was stoic as Iris glanced at you with a muffin in her hand. Her cold dark eyes glided over your marks and she curved a sinister smile across her lips.

“Welcome to the First Order.”

…

By the end of the week, you felt like you were at the lowest point of your life. Yet you clung on like a powerful trooper you were—thinking of the bright side when things went sour. Like that time you were stranded in the desert of your home planet. Your vehicle had run out of fuel and had to wait on Dad for about four hours to come pick you up. As dehydrated and sore you were, you decided to observe your surroundings for some form of entertainment. In the end, you got to see an amazing meteor shower whistle above you, changing from red to blue droplets as millions of them soared across the night sky.

If only you could see that again.

You were busy fixing a panel when a pair of boots approached you. You peek at your side to find your supervisor glowering down with menacing eyes.

“What the hell are you doing?”

You get yourself up and wiped your hands with a rag. “Oh, you know, I'm just fixing this. Like you told me to.”

Least your humor hasn’t left you yet.

“Don’t get smart with me,” Iris growled under her breath. She wasn’t one for witty replies. “Listen, I have a new tech who doesn’t know what the fuck he’s doing.”

You gave out a small fake gasp. “Oh no, how awful.”

Iris took a step forward wearing an icy smile. “So it turns out that I’m needed by the hangar. I need you to go supervise him while I’m gone.”

You stood incredulous. She has to be joking. “ _I’m_ going to supervise _him_?”

“Affirmative. Follow me.”

…

“Y/N, meet Matt. Matt this is Y/N.”

He wasn’t someone you’d expected. Tall, with blond curls, big framed glasses, and an awkward frame, Matt the radar technician towered over you with a serious look on his face. He wore the common tech jumpsuit, along with a neon orange strap vest around his torso. By common curtesy, you extend your hand for a handshake, only to pull back when he gave you a puzzled look. “Hello.”

“Hi.” You managed to say. You turn to Iris with the same look and whispered. “What do I have to do?”

“You have to make sure he rewires some calcinators.”

_That’s it?_

“Um, is there anything else—?”

Iris rolled her eyes and muttered. “Bitch, just do what you’re told."

_Okay then._

“Well, he’s all yours. Matt, if you have any questions just ask Y/N.” Iris whizzed away in a hurry and made a right down the hall. You could’ve sworn the hangar’s direction is to the left.

Anyway, you turned to Matt furrowing his brows while scratching the side of his prominent nose. You put on a small smile. “Shall we get started?”


	2. The Lost Tech

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You help Matt with his assignment, and learn a few things about him along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT

Oh stars. No wonder Iris dumped him on you. Matt had absolutely no idea what he was doing.

As you both lowered yourselves to the assigned panel to see what you were up against, Matt was fumbling around with wires that were nowhere near the calcinator. You constantly kept redirecting him. You were identifying each wire he touched and had explained the purpose for each component they were connected to.

“This one?” Matt asked holding a thick blue wire.

You sighed. “That one connects to the control panel—you know, to open and close the doors on this side of the hall”

“Oh.” He placed it back and pulled out a thin green wire. “This one?”

“That’s for our fire alarm system.”

He nodded. “And this one?” He pulled out a rustic red wire.

Oh boy. You’re going to be here for a while. There had to be dozens of wires in there. “That controls the lights.”

Thank goodness you had patience the size of a planet. It didn’t take too long for Matt to finally pick up the wire for the calcinator. He turned to you. “Now what do I do?”

“Erm, rewire it?”

He looked down and looked at you again like a lost puppy. “How do I do that?”

You exhaled. Maybe it’ll be better _showing_ him rather than telling him. You scooched next to him and dove into work. You demonstrated how to rewire the calcinator, careful to not disconnect anything else around it. You noticed a screw nearly popping off and turned back to Matt. “Can you pass me the small wrench please?”

Matt looked over to his side. Before he could grab it a stormtrooper passed by yelling “Whaddup Matt!” and kicked the wrench away, having it slide across the hall. The stormtrooper snickered away, slapping a high-five to a nearby trooper who approved his idiotic behavior.

You couldn’t help but sigh. It was sad that the mistreatment was happening to you, yet it felt worse discovering it was happening to someone else.

Matt clenched his fists as he grumbled to the floor. “Jerkface.”

_Aw. Poor baby._

He gave you a pouty look.

“Don’t let it get to you,” you say, clearly feeling the irony as the words escape your lips. Anything Iris, your roommates, or the jerky stormtroopers did to you, you’d compulsively think about it late at night. “I… know it’s easier said than done, but as long as we do our work we’ll be okay. I think.”

“That doesn’t sound so reassuring,” Matt replied. You knew in your gut that he’s right.

“Well, that’s the way of life Matt.” You snap. It sounded harsh, even for your standards. You quickly followed up with something a little bit helpful. “People like that don’t appreciate what we do in the long run. If we’re gone—then they’re hopeless.”

That made him silent for a while. Matt got up to retrieve the wrench and handed it to you. You resumed to showing him the issue you identified, explaining the importance of checking the status of an entire panel after repairing an assigned component.

You showed him how to properly close the panel, making sure that the green circle appeared on the upper right corner to show its completion status.

“That should do it.” You rise from the floor, ignoring the ache in your knees. You extend your arm again to Matt, this time he took it and rose to his feet, towering over you once again.

_Wow, he’s pretty tall._ You always did like tall guys. Matt _is_ handsome though, with a unique blend of his facial features such as his prominent nose, honey brown eyes, blond curls, and plush lips, his pale skin was speckled with beauty marks and freckles. _It’s the imperfections are what makes someone beautiful,_ said your dad, when he gushed about how he met your mom for the first time. Mom rolled her eyes when he explained how he gathered the courage to ask her out on a date since they’ve been neighbors forever. She did stick out like a sore thumb though, what with her decorated in beauty marks of all shapes and sizes all around her body, like stars in the night sky. You were lucky enough to inherit maybe a quarter of that, and Dad thought Mom passed the beauty along to you. Mom smiled at the compliment, her beauty shining as bright as… Matt’s.

_He’s beautiful._

Matt raised a brow. You’d been staring at him and were alone with your thoughts for far too long. You cleared your throat, feeling heat spread across your cheeks as you shook the thought off your mind. “So, what are your other assignments?”

Matt reached for a piece of paper in his pocket. “Um… another calcinator I need to rewire on the east section of the base.”

“Do you know what time you need to start on it?”

He looked at his paper again. “In three hours.”

You glanced at your data pad to look at the time. It was only 12:30 PM. How long did Iris expect him to finish rewiring the first calcinator? How hopeless did she think he was? Also, it’s not like Iris assigned you to fix anything else today. On top of that, you were in charge of supervising him… which meant you’ll be stuck together for a while.

Your stomach decided to howl like a Wookie. Matt stared at the source of the noise. “…Are you hungry?”

“Yeah.” You mumbled, crossing your arms across your wailing stomach. “Let’s grab some lunch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interesting note about the actor who plays Kylo Ren/Matt: Mr. Adam Driver.  
> I've mentioned in my previous fic that I grew obsessed with him. Sidenote, I have to finish that, however I'm a shitty person and want to write RANDOMLY.  
> Anywho,  
> Have you seen his face? Who wouldn't swoon over that quirky guy?  
> But that was the thing, I thought he was unattractive the first time I saw him. When I saw The Force Awakens and saw Kylo Ren remove his mask, I remember saying, "Oh my god, please put it back on."  
> Since then, I've felt the same way for years. He was just another actor that played a bad guy. I'm telling you I feel horrible now that I used to think that way.  
> THEN, there was that scene in the Rise of Skywalker with Rey. Not to spoil anything, but he SMILED! That's all it took. THAT. DAMN. SMILE. After that, I watched other movies he was in, saw clips of a television show that he was also in. Then I saw him host SNL and I completely melted. It made me realize how much of a talented man he was, his imperfections, his backstory, his personality--it's just all meshed together to create this beautiful man who's passionate about what he loves.  
> So that inspired this short chapter.  
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Matt, the Fisty Tech

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Matt decide to eat together for lunch. Not long after you were joined by two jerky stormtroopers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROTECTIVE QUALITY IS IMPORTANT!

The cafeteria never had anything to your liking. The daily special? Chili-mush. You weren’t sure what the protein was, but if you found out, you’ll just gag harder than you usually do. There was also applesauce and oatmeal that you settled for. All the good stuff like muffins, sandwiches, fruits—solid foods in general, were usually given to the higher ranks.

Matt didn’t so keen on eating. Yet he copied your order and followed you.

You and Matt sat together at a vacant table, eating in silence. Before you could bring up a subject to talk about, you were interrupted by a pair of stormtroopers who sat beside you two.

“Hey Y/N.” Said the first stormtrooper. When he took off his helmet, he revealed his slick brown hair and narrow grey eyes. _Oh Stars, it's him again._ You never bothered learning their assigned code names, so you knew him as Asshat. The friend sitting across from him was Shitbag, his hair was long and brown and he had no sense of personal hygiene.

“I’ve been on my feet all morning—patrolling and all. I didn’t get to see you at all so I got a little worried.”

You poked at your chili-mush with disinterest. “No way.”

Asshat was truly an asshat. It seemed his way of showing his obvious affection towards you was to degrade you in every way possible. Wolf whistling, unwanted sexual comments, inappropriate touching—you name it. You later found out it was him who used his blaster to scare you while you were working.

“So I guess as a way for saying you’re sorry, you wouldn’t mind if I took your apple sauce?” Before you could stop him he swiped the cup of applesauce from your tray. “Thanks, _baby_.”

That made your spine shiver.

“FN-2112? Wasn’t the panel by the men’s bathroom fucked up again?” Shitbag announced sarcastically. “I think we need our college friend here to fix it up.”

“I’m not authorized to fix that panel.” You replied quickly. You’ve heard Iris complain about that specific panel, especially since these bozos were the ones who probably toy with it on purpose. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to finish my meal.” You weren’t close to finishing—not that you wanted to continue the disgusting meal anyway. Your stomach was already fighting back the icky mush you managed to swallow earlier.

Asshat’s arm swung around your shoulder, invading your personal space. “C’mon baby, what’s say you and I fix it up together? FN-2096 can cover you.”

You shook off his arm. “No thank you.”

Asshat gritted his teeth. He grabbed ahold of your wrist. His grip was firm. “I insist.”

“No.”

“C’mon.”

“I said no!”

Matt’s fist slammed onto the table and he rose from his seat, causing everyone on the table and those sitting nearby to stare. “Leave her alone!” His pale face drew in some color. Pink—nearly red in _anger._ His menacing glare alone was enough to take your breath away.

Asshat let go of your wrist, leveling himself closer to Matt. “Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it, _Matt_?”

Matt knocked down their trays, spilling food all over the floor. Before they could react, Matt was quick to jab Asshat on the face. Asshat flew backward, nearly snapping his spine as he landed on the floor. He struggled to pull himself together at his winded state, his nose was dripping in blood. Shitbag got up to help his friend, only to be pushed away as Asshat came to his senses.

“Oh man, now you’re gonna get it.”

Matt’s eyes twitched. Before Asshat could begin swinging a fist, Matt punched his jaw and _crack_! Asshat’s lower jaw was hanging uncontrollably lower than normal. Crimson blood poured out of his lips.

“Dude, you just broke his fucking face!” Screamed Shitbag. All eyes were on them now. Asshat was howling in pain as Shitbag attempted for the second time to help his friend.

“I think you should visit the med bay,” Matt sneered at them. “Wouldn’t you agree FN-2096?”

Shitbag’s expression changed from panicking to… blank? His posture suddenly jerked straight, pulling his friend alongside him. “Yes. Let’s go to the med bay FN-2112.”

“Nuuu! I’ll phucking phuck upffh sthis mutherphucka!” Asshat protested, but Shitbag was already chucking him over his shoulder and left the room without another word.

The entire time you had never moved from your seat. You were still processing the whole thing like a laggy video on the internet. Matt simply pushed his glasses into place and sat down again, across from you. He then took his cup of applesauce and placed it on your tray. “Eat.”

You nodded slowly, removing the tab and taking a spoonful of applesauce.

You weren’t sure what to say next. Maybe say _thank you?_ Or, _you didn’t have to do that?_ It wasn’t long before you noticed Matt’s bloody knuckles, and the bruising that was emerging underneath.

“Oh my goodness Matt! You’re hurt!”

Matt glanced at his knuckles. “It’s nothing.”

“It is _something_ , especially when it comes to our profession.” You took out clean bandages and ointment from your pouch.

Matt raised a brow. “Why are you carrying that?”

“Let’s just say I get accidents on the job too,” you swiftly reply, pulling his injured hand toward you. With a clean napkin, you dab away all the blood. The bruising on his skin was freshly red, almost turning purple. Carefully, you rub ointment and spread it on all affected areas. Matt winced at the cooling sensation, but relaxed once you gripped his fingers with your other hand. After you were done wrapping bandages, he observed your work, rotating his hand and clenching his fingers slowly into his palm.

“Nice work, I bet you can qualify as a nurse too.” Wow. An actual compliment. And a joke—all in one.

“Thank you.”

You ate the rest of your applesauce and the noise in your stomach had finally subsided. Matt didn’t touch his chili-mush and was just as content as you were into throwing it away.

“So, we have like two and a half hours until you fix your next assigned control panel,” you say. “Iris hasn’t sent me anything either. What do you want to do?”

Matt thought for a moment. “I know a place.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like moments like these. Damsel-in-distress and then helps her hero when he's wounded. I live and breathe in it.  
> Anyway hope you enjoyed!


	4. Coffee & Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt takes you to a place where you can just unwind and relax with a cup of coffee. He also drops the big question.  
> "What do you think of Kylo Ren?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LET THE FLUFF BEGIN!

You followed the blond awkward creature to a room on the east side of the base. It seemed exclusive, considering it was close to the commander’s quarters. Before you could ask him if he knew where he was going, he gestured you to follow him in.

The black door slid behind you and you were amazed at the sudden brightness in front of you. The room was simple, a gray chrome floor stretched below your feet. A wall-like window met you on the other side. Matt sat down on a small loveseat couch facing the window. It looked like it fit him only, judging by his large size, but Matt simply pat the empty spot next to him, encouraging you to sit beside him. You gasped after sitting down, absorbing the beautiful scenery in front of you.

The planet Ilum is an icy planet, known for its harshly extensive winters all-year-round. It was around this time when it almost felt—like it wasn’t. Yes it was cold and there’s snow around, but you could see patches of green emerge from the trees covering the bases of icy mountains that spread across the horizon.

“Coffee?” Matt asked as he presented a small cup of steaming goodness in front of you. Your eyes widened, and before you could ask where he suddenly got it from, he pointed at the small coffee maker and its essentials on a small table next to him.

You nodded, accepting the warm cup in your palms.

“Cream and sugar?”

“Yes please.”

He handed you the packets, along with a stirrer. You sweetened the coffee to your liking, pulled the cup to your lips, and tasted the warm liquid ease your throat. This made you feel at peace. Like you were home again.

Matt fixed himself his cup of coffee and wasn’t far behind to sipping along with you. You chatted for a while. Small things came up—like the kyber crystals that are found in Ilum’s caves, stretching how much of a total bitch your supervisor is, and your likes and dislikes.

“What do you think about Kylo Ren?” Asked Matt.

You were thrown off by the sudden question. It took a while to form your answer, you weren’t exactly sure how you felt about him, and everyone here has their own opinion about the dark commander himself. Though you’ve never seen him in person, his name alone was enough to bring fear to your core.

“I think he’s scary. Like the Boogeyman.”

“The Boogeyman?” Matt furrowed his brow. “Why?”

You fiddled with your thumbed on the cup. “I’ve heard about him a lot in college. Someone always mentioned it, saying ‘oh he just won a battle in Tatooine’ or ‘he massacred a whole village’ or something like that. Whether it was related to the Resistance or these places straight up defied bowing to the First Order, he’ll unleash his wrath.” You took a sip of your coffee. Matt was staring at you intensely.

“He’s had so many victories—I don’t know if he ever stops to catch a breather. And he’s strong—I know that much, like he can take down an army of two-thousand men with just his lightsaber.” The corner of Matt’s mouth slightly twitched upward.

“I think everything he does for the First Order is admirable, but I can’t help but feel scared if the next planet he’ll visit was _my_ home planet. What if the others reject him? I’d get caught in the middle of something that I couldn’t control… like the innocents that get caught up in the battlefield.”

You saw a stormtrooper slip below. Must’ve stepped on a block of ice.

“I guess I’m afraid of the idea of him killing me. Knowing what he’s capable of, I’d never want to mess with him. Fear is what makes a leader powerful, and as crazy as it sounds, he’s one I’d follow since my life depends on it.”

Matt took a sip of his coffee, satisfied with your reply. “I see.”

You turn to him. “What do you think of him?”

Matt pushed his glasses into place. You could already tell he was going to unleash his inner fangirl. “He’s the best of the best, no doubt about it. He’s powerful and unstoppable. He has an awesome lightsaber, nice hair, and he’s ripped—he has an eight-pack.”

You nearly spit out your coffee. “I’m sorry, what? An eight-pack?”

“Yeah.”

“You mean to tell me you’ve seen him in person?”

He took a sip of his coffee. “More or less.”

This certainly piqued your interest, maybe the Boogeyman brought sexy back. “Tell me more.”

“Like what?”

“I dunno, you said he had nice hair right?” You smile sheepishly. “Is it short or long? What color is it? Is he cute?”

He narrowed his eyes as he looked at you with a dumbfounded expression. “He is by no means ‘cute.’”

You sigh in disappointment. “Oh. So he’s got an ugly face and a hot body? How unfortunate.”

“He’s _not_ ugly.”

“But you just said—”

“The word ‘cute’ is ill-suited. He’s _handsome_.”

“It’s the same thing.”

“I assure you, it’s not.”

Good lords. Girl language and boy language was never this complicated.

You didn’t even think nor stopped yourself as you continued.

“So what, then? Is he cute like you?”

Matt stared back incredulous. Your eyes widened in bewilderment. You couldn’t believe you _just said that!_

“I—sorry, forget what I said,” you whine. “I haven’t slept well last night. At this point, I’m just sputtering nonsense. Ignore me, please.”

Oh gods, _why did you say that?_ Now it sounded worse, sweeping all this dirt under a rug. You never said anything remotely flirtatious to a guy, and the first time you even _manage_ to sit next to an interesting male, you follow up with a ‘forget it’ nonsense. As much as you wanted to bury your face in your coffee cup, Matt never took his eyes off you, even after he took another sip of his coffee.

You sat together in silence once again, watching the first snowflake fall across the window, followed by hundreds and thousands of other flakes slowly make their descent.

“Matt… Thank you.”

Matt finished his coffee and set it aside on the table. You still weren’t finished with yours as you stared down at the caramel brown liquid at the bottom of your cup. “What you did today with that stormtrooper—it was amazing. No one has ever stood up for me like that.” You turn to see his blank expression. “Thank you.”

He simply nodded. “I could see what that stormtrooper wanted to do. Vile, inexplicable things. What he had in his mind—it wasn’t right at all.”

“What do you mean by that?”

He looked from side to side, hoping to search for the proper words. “It was obvious that he wanted to take advantage of you. You look like the type of girl he preys on—innocent, quiet, beautiful, fragile—”

He stopped before he could say any more, widening his eyes at the sudden realization of what was released from his mouth. “Forgive me. I haven't slept much either. I'm just spewing nonsense.”

He cleared his throat, hoping you could fill the air with a brand new topic to discuss. You didn’t want to mention anything else. A man calling you beautiful, as indirect as it was, made your heart flutter.

As he turned to face the window, your instincts kicked in. A sudden sense of bravery had finally pushed you to make a move.

You leaned forward and planted a soft and endearing kiss on his pale cheek.

You pulled back quickly to see his cheeks flush in pink. He rubbed the spot you kissed him, as if he were confirming that happened. He turned to you once more, only to reach out on the side of your face to push a lock of hair behind your ear. His warm palm glided past your cheek, motioning you to move closer to him, like a magnetic pull. Your body felt compelled to follow him, leaning closer and closer for your lips to touch….

Beep. Beep. Beep.

You pull back, closing your eyes in enraging disappointment. You checked your datapad. Iris was sending you messages about fixing a new panel that was brought to her attention. This one was located inside the communications room, which meant it was _definitely_ urgent. She suggested bringing Matt with you so he could “learn” from you.

You stood from the couch and placed your nearly finished cup of coffee next to his finished cup. “Let’s go, Matt. We have work to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this chapter, only because of the dialogue between the characters.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Transition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Matt follow orders and meet General Hux for the first time. Afterwards, things get out of hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, some humor, & drama. Warning: things get a little insane at the end of this chapter.

Fixing the panel in the communications room was tricky. Multiple components were damaged due to an outside source—coffee. And what used to be a cup full of it. It splattered everywhere, and the cup was shattered to hundreds of tiny pieces. It may have not been on purpose to damage the panel, but you could tell when a drink was deliberately thrown out of frustration. You’ve seen many of those when students received their final exam scores.

You and Matt had cleaned the leftover residue and picked up the pieces. With rags smelling of delicious goodness, you began to work. You tell Matt to sit back and watch since this was a complex issue. Matt sat next to you silently, amazed at your ability to focus what with the chaos going on in the background. Superior officers were barking orders via commlink to dozens of squadrons on missions across the galaxy. Interns, secretaries, and droids scrambled from their seats to deliver reports to their superiors on command. You didn’t dare look back and you tuned out the noise.

Before you could close the panel, you checked its status. You placed your hand on a knob-like component that was supposed to rotate. You attempt to twist it yourself, only to give out a grunt when it didn’t budge. You turned to Matt. “Think you can turn this for me?”

Matt nodded as he placed his non-bandaged hand over the knob. He’s certainly a lot stronger than you were. In less than a second, his hand turns the component and a shard popped out and fell to the floor. Least that problem was over.

You took a moment to stare at the strong hand below, appreciating the beauty of his long fingers and pale skin shimmering. Upon closer inspection, it was calloused—typical for any engineer, however, it was marked with some scars here and there... it was beautiful.

 _So beautiful._ You tried shaking the thought out of your mind. _It’s a fucking **hand** for crying out loud._

Matt called your name at least three times. You blinked, nearly forgetting where you were. He’s been trying to get your attention but you were completely zoned out.

“I’m sorry, um, please continue.”

In the next few minutes, you allowed Matt to check the panel’s status. He did turn his head to you every ten seconds to make sure he was doing the right thing—which he was for the most part.

He did bump his head after looking at you for the thirtieth time, making you chuckle at the way he rubbed his forehead like a child. _So cute,_ you thought.

“Aww. Need me to kiss your boo-boo?”

Matt frowned and turned his back immediately. “No.”

You could’ve sworn he blushed in embarrassment.

After the green circle appeared on the upper right corner, Matt closed the panel. You help him to his feet again, hearing his knees crack after a long period of kneeling.

He grunted as he struggled to get up. “Don’t you get tired of kneeling all day?”

As a matter of fact, yes you do. You had the blisters to prove it. “You get used to it.”

“Well, such impeccable timing,” said a voice behind you. You turned to face a ginger man with nary a freckle in his pale skin, but that didn’t mean you could avoid seeing those god-awful sideburns. You could recognize who he was based on that devilish smirk you’ve seen through First Order propaganda. Only this time he was holding a coffee cup. It adds a nice touch.

“You must be Y/N. Iris said you would take over in her place.”

“General Armitage Hux,” you breathed, bowing your head. “It’s an honor to be in your presence.”

His smile widened, guess he doesn’t receive that kind of comment often. “I take it that the panel is functioning properly?”

“Yes sir, it’s fully operational.”

“Splendid. I’m pleased to hear how much work you’ve completed the past week. You must be learning so much from Iris.”

 _Hell no._ If anything, you learned more from your textbooks than that icy bitch. Plus, you were beginning to feel that she’s dumping all her work on you.

You put on a dreadfully fake smile. “Yes sir.”

“Any questions, thoughts, or complaints?”

Oh, you know there’s the whole supervisor taking advantage of you, bullies for roommates, and sexual harassment from a horny stormtrooper as the cherry on top. For sides we have non-solid foods served in the cafeteria, a room change request that you discovered was denied by Iris this morning, you saw your friend get killed last week, and you haven’t contacted your family at all. Also, not-relevant yet you wondered, why is there a Relaxation Room, and who’s it for?

“No sir.” You reply. “I would suggest to be careful where you throw your coffee next time.”

General Hux nodded. He wasn’t so amused by that joke.

His grey eyes shifted to the tall creature behind you. “And who might this be?”

Matt’s jaw clenched. Did his temple just move? “I’m Matt. I’m a radar technician.”

Hux furrowed his brows while scanning him. Must’ve been the neon orange vest that threw him off. “I… see. Well, Matt, I’m sure you’ve learned something valuable working with this lovely _child._ ”

 _Oof, seriously?_ Whatever.

“I’d like to have a private moment to speak with you _Matt_ , whenever you’re available tonight. We need to discuss some important matters…and address your horrid taste in fashion.”

Matt’s fist tightened by his side as he strained his reply. “Of course… _sir.”_

General Hux smiled brightly, sipping his coffee as he dismissed you.

The next panel shouldn’t be too far ahead. It was almost 3:30 PM and you were back on schedule.

“What was that all about?” You ask as you followed Matt to rewire the next calcinator. Why would General Hux want to waste any time to talk to a simple radar tech?

“What was what?” He asked.

“You know, you and the General meeting later? Are you guys friends or something?” Maybe they’ll go get coffee together in the relaxation room. Now that you think about it you might want to rename it later. You tried envisioning what they’d talk about—so far the only thing close to them having anything in common is their pale skin and height.

“We aren’t.”

“So what is it then?” You curiously ask. “Matt, no offense, but I don’t think a general of the First Order would want to talk to someone like us in their spare time.”

Matt turned to you with an annoyed look. “I don’t want to talk about it. Let’s just fix the damn calcinator.”

You chewed your inner cheek. “Alright.” Matt certainly has some sort of disdained thoughts towards General Hux. Rolling your eyes, you follow him in silence to his next assignment.

Matt was able to identify the wire connected to the calcinator without your help. He turned to you for approval as you guided him to the next basic steps. After following your directions successfully, he gestured you to come to him to begin checking the panel’s status. You scanned the panel for any errors, and so far everything looked fine.

Before you could tell him to close up, the screeching sound of a blaster hit the vacant spot on the floor between you.

Matt rapidly jerked his elbow into your side, knocking the oxygen out of your lungs on impact. A piercing pain imploded to your entire side as you fell on your back. You shut your eyes and yelled, grasping at the tender spot below your ribcage. You could hear Matt roar out a curse, and there was a _crash_ at the end of the hall, but you couldn’t see what it was as burning tears corroded your sight.

“Y/N! Are you okay?”

Large arms glided underneath your back and you were lifted to Matt’s chest. He wiped your tears with his bandaged hand, caressing your cheek not long after. His eyes were wide as he managed to shake you to consciousness.

“Look at me! Are you hurt? I-I didn’t mean to—”

You winced. “Matt—"

“Oh my fucking—WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!”

 _Oh stars, not this bitch._ If you could roll your eyes you would, but you were too busy clenching your eyelids shut as another wave of pain flooded across your body. Iris’ footsteps drew close and fast as she knelt to check on your fallen state.

“Y/N! Matt, what happened?”

Matt held you close, attempting to shield you from Iris’ strong perfume. “A stormtrooper used his blaster to try and frighten us. I accidentally hit Y/N out of an act of instinct.”

“Instinct?” Iris huffed, placing her hands on her hips. “Where’s the stormtrooper?”

Matt pointed down the hall.

Iris gasped. “Stars almighty, his limbs are broken! Is… that a _dent?!_ How did he dent our generator?!”

Matt shrugged. “He slipped.”

Before Iris could respond to that ridiculous answer she was stopped by your cries.

“Ow, ow, this hurts!” At this point, your whole body began to waver in excruciating pain. Your breath was irregular and shaky as the pain was becoming unbearable. You needed drugs and you needed them _now._

“I’ll take her to the Med Bay!” Matt exclaimed. “I think I cracked her rib or something.”

Iris held up her hand to stop him. “No, let me.” She didn’t wait for Matt’s reply, so she took ahold of you and swung your arm across her shoulder and she held your hip. You wobbled as you walk, making the pain on your side pulse once more. Iris turned her head to face Matt. “Did you rewire the calcinator here?”

“… Yes. But what does that have to do with—”

“Good, so do me a favor. Close the panel up. And be a good little boy and check on that stormtrooper. Bring whatever’s left of him into the Med Bay. Dismissed.”

Matt hesitantly nodded. He watched the two of you stumble away at the other end of the hallway. If only you could turn your head to wave him goodbye.

Iris guided you further through the base. You garnered enough energy to raise your head and identify your surroundings.

“Um, Iris? The Med Bay’s in the other direction.”

Iris shifted her eyes to the side. “And?”

_‘And?’ What the fuck does she mean?_

“Where are we going?”

“I’m taking you to your room.” She said without a hint of remorse. “You’re dismissed for the rest of the day so you’ll have plenty of time to sleep this off. Tomorrow you’ll resume your duties.”

She cannot be serious. You raised your brows incredulously. “Are you _insane_? I need to see a doctor!”

Iris raised her hand that was placed on your hip and pressed your sore tender spot. You wail out like a woodland creature as she pressed her fingers hard against your skin.

“I’d be careful with that tone if I were you.”

You bite your bottom lip hard and withheld a scream as you were dragged to your quarters. As the door slid open, Iris released you and let you crumble to the cold floor. You groaned on impact, gasping for air as the pain shot up your spine. Before you could remotely attempt to get yourself up, you were stopped by a heavy boot that was too familiar with your gut.

Three pairs of eyes, Donna, Trina, and Hallie—well now that Iris was here—four pairs of eyes glared down at you, each attached with a sinister smile like a psycho in a horror film.

“Welcome back Y/N.”

“We missed you.”

“Let us help you.”

It was hopeless. They caught you cornered once again. How many more beatings will it take for them to stop? Your howling screams never ceased to sing into their ears. Before you could protest, Donna’s boot lifted and struck down heavily to your stomach, sending you closer to the stars between Ilum’s two moons.

_Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLOT DEVELOPMENT! Kinda? Sorta? I don't know (._.) .  
> Thanks for reading!


	6. The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You nearly get beaten to death, only to be saved by a mysterious man in black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: VIOLENCE!  
> but it's part of character development :)

Time never felt so slow. It was moments like these where you wished it’d end—all of it. You’ve grown sick of it all.

Why was it happening to you? It could’ve been someone else, but _why_ you? You did everything right so far, so why did it have to be like this?

Resistance was futile. Words couldn’t stop this—your screams were silenced. Avoiding them was pointless. Let's face it, this wasn't a fight you could win.

You’ve regrettably given up and cannot fight back.

You were sprawled across the floor getting the living shit kicked out of you by Donna and Trina. They’d tag team often, stomping on your belly and thighs like doormats. Each of their kicks expelled the short amount of oxygen that you struggled to breathe into your lungs, and greet your body with a new colorful reminder, whether on a new patch of skin or revisiting the ones they’ve placed the past week. Iris made it very clear to them to not mess up your face, but she sure as hell wanted the rest of you wrecked.

After they were done, Hallie bent down and undressed you, snickering as she left you in just your basic black bra and panties. Your nightmare of sudden exposure to others turned real.

“No man will _ever_ want you after I’m done.”

You were sure you were a complete mess underneath your clothes, but nothing could prepare you to see the horror that was your body. One glance was enough to make you sick.

You could see Iris leaned against the wall, smirking at your pathetic display before walking out of the room.

_Icy bitch._

Hallie then untied her belt around her waist—she wasn’t someone who liked getting her hands dirty but she had other methods to get the job done. She’d whip you on your hands and feet, and also a couple of times on your back, just to hear that cracking, satisfying sound of the impact between your skin and her belt.

Your body felt like it was on fire. The level of pain was far beyond anything you’d ever experienced—almost inhuman. The metallic taste of blood was all too familiar now, your breathing quickly grew erratic as your body concaved against the floor with every strike they landed.

You were beginning to dive into unconsciousness until Iris ran inside and yelled at the women to stop. Wide-eyed, and nearly crushing her datapad into her pack, she attempted to grab your arms and swing them over her shoulders.

“I s-saw him! The Commander’s coming this way! We need to hide her, now!”

With mouths agape and profanities thrown around, the women lifted you to the bathroom and dropped you on the tub, almost cracking your skull on the edge.

“Quick, give me something to cover her mouth!”

Donna pulled out a long-sleeved shirt from your drawer. Iris ripped the shirt in two. She grabbed your lower jaw and forced your mouth open. She shoved the fabric down your throat and made you gag. She used the other torn fabric to bind your two wrists together. Hallie passed Iris her belt and Iris was quick to bind your feet together.

Iris stepped away, giving you one final glare before moving the shower curtain.

“Don’t you dare make a sound.”

And they left.

You wished Donna could’ve kicked your head to at least black you out. With your back slumped against the porcelain tub, you played the waiting game.

It’s times like these where you missed home, helping out at Dad’s auto shop whenever you had the chance. You’d give anything to be there now. You remember the time that you single-handedly modified a piece of junk into a flight cycle, refusing all help from dad and his droids. It was a tradition in your family to build your own vehicle before moving out. Mom congratulated your success by buying you those matching helmet and boots you’ve ogled at the market. Plus they scraped together enough credits to get you through your first semester.

If only they saw you now.

**CRASH!**

You swing back into reality as a symphony of piercing screams permeated through the room next door. There were minor scuffles, fast swooshing sounds, and heavy thumps until there was nothing but complete silence. Then that silence was accompanied by heavy footsteps, which grew closer, and closer, and closer.

Then the bathroom door whooshed open.

You hoped to the stars above that you wouldn’t be found, however your body defied you as the sudden anticipation convulsed your nerves to have you groan. _Shit._

You cursed silently. Matt just had to elbow you on the ribs.

The footsteps picked up again.

Your breathing hitched, heavy tears streamed down your face as you await what may be the end of your fate. This was it. _Goodbye cruel world._

The curtains were swiftly pulled to the side and revealed a tall figure dressed in black from head to toe. A long cape slipped past his shoulders like wings of a beast perched before its prey. The mask alone brought an absolute terror that rocked your body in fear, lingering at the marks splotched all over your nearly naked body.

You closed your eyes and braced yourself of what would come.

Instead, the bind on your wrists became undone.

The figure had knelt beside you, discarding the fabric as your wrists were free to pull to your chest. Then, he began unbuckling the leather belt wrapped around your feet. Next, he reached out and pulled the fabric gagging your mouth.

You breathed in deeply as you were freed of your constraints, followed by another wave of pain generating shoot through your nerves. You sobbed uncontrollably as the helmet drew close, feeling the gaze of the person behind it capturing your gaze. You sputtered out what would be a plea, yet the words do not escape past your lips.

His gloved hand glided onto your cheek, wiping a stray tear off your cheek.

“I won’t hurt you.”

His voice was low and deep, altered with a voice changer underneath his helmet. He scanned your body, observing the old and the fresh marks splotched on your skin. Your vulnerability to him made you shiver, as he traced the marks with his other hand.

Hallie’s voice echoed in your mind. _No man will **ever** want you after I’m done._

“Iris Park. Donna Guttenberg. Trina Velasquez. Hallie Schwartz. Did they do this to you?”

You never knew their last names, but their first names were all too familiar in that specific order.

You nod once.

His hand wavered over the fresh mark over your ribs. You could tell he was shocked by that nasty one behind his mask.

You take in a breath. “Matt… accident.”

_Stupid strong Matt. If only I could see his cute face one more time._

The masked man looked at you for a moment. He rubbed the tender spot with his gloved hand ever so gently.

“You’re so beautiful.”

Your heart skipped a beat. That had to be a delusion.

He pulled his thick cape off his shoulders and placed it on top of your body. Before you could process the words he spoke, the figure in black lifted you in his arms. The environment around you spun fast from the sudden takeoff, yet you felt so secure as he held you close, your head nestling against his shoulder like the pillow you had back home.

That moment of sheer bravery kicked in again. At this point, you didn't care that you've only had about ten seconds to live. With the little strength you had left, you gently raised your lips to kiss the bottom of his mask and whispered two words.

“Thank you.”

Finally, you blacked out.

…

You were surprised to wake up at all.

As your consciousness returned, you were greeted by a nurse, Danielle, who was appointed to be your nurse for the time being. She's a nice tiny woman with a small smile and wore her hair in two buns. She went over your vitals and informed your current condition. Two cracked ribs, internal bleeding, severe swelling and bruising mostly on your thighs and torso, and not to mention an incredible migraine that thundered throughout your head. You were too weak to speak to Danielle, but with just little gestures, she figured whenever you were thirsty, hungry, or in pain. She did spoil you with the pain-killing drugs.

After a few days of rest, you manage to form your words.

“What happened to me?”

Danielle stopped adjusting your pillow and cocked an eyebrow.

“You… don’t remember?”

You shook your head. You _did_ remember, the beatings and the man in black, but you wanted to be refreshed by those events using another perspective. Perhaps there was more to it after you passed out in his perfectly strong arms.

Danielle sat next to you on a stool by your bed, clutching onto her knees as she tried to find the right words. “Well,” she started, “when you were brought here, it was just… _awful_. I’ve never seen anyone in your state. You could barely move, let alone breathe—we had you hooked up to an oxygen tank.”

No wonder the air felt so clean.

“Anyway, from what I’ve heard from my superiors… you were severely beaten by your roommates and your supervisor. And based on the severity, it’s been happening for a while now hasn't it?” She waited for you to nod in reply, but you lay completely still. She sighed. “They erm, said you were found in the bathroom all tied up like a hostage. I guess I understand you not remembering all that—it must’ve been traumatic. I mean—.”

Sure, _traumatic_ —that’s one way of putting it.

“Why didn’t you report it?”

That was an excellent question. Anything you had to report or request had to go through Iris first. It took a moment for Danielle to realize. She apologized for asking such a ridiculous question.

So you jabbed back with one as well. “What happened to them? Iris and my roommates?”

Danielle looked away, twiddling her thumbs together, looking disturbed by the next thing she said. “They’ve been _terminated_.”

“Oh. Like fired or shipped out of the airlock?”

Danielle gave you a dubious look. “More like sliced to pieces and discarded into space."

You felt your stomach tense up. _Yikes._

Danielle wasn’t so keen on sharing more details of their fates, yet you had one more question to break the tense atmosphere.

“Who brought me here?”

Danielle lifted her head again, this time she spoke rather hesitantly.

“It was our Commander actually. Kylo Ren.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	7. Girl Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your nurse Danielle have hit it off as you conversed about what had happened to you. Afterwards, a third party also joins the conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT AND FUNNY FUN FLUFF! Also everyone needs that one girl friend to just ramble with.

Kylo Ren.

It really could’ve been anyone, but it was Kylo _fucking_ Ren! He came in lightsaber a-blazing and scooped you off your feet and saved the day? The same guy that’s responsible for thousands of deaths across the galaxy? The one that could easily destroy planets by a simple command? The constant thoughts wrecked your nerves. You could go on forever asking a billion questions, and nothing made any sense. 

Despite that, it had been a relaxing two weeks. Your body has managed to heal without any kind of disturbance. You still felt internal pain now and then. Danielle said it was normal. She explained that your body was mainly reacting to the advanced medicine, which sped up the body’s natural healing process. It was a shame that the bruises took longer to disappear entirely.

Danielle managed to keep you great company. For the first time, there was a woman who grew fond of you on this base—and not out of bad intentions for once! Damn, maybe you should transfer into nursing. Besides that, Danielle engaged with you with long conversations about her life. She was an interesting individual, learning all kinds of medicine and healing theories as she jumped from planet to planet. She worked at a hospital for a little while where she met her future husband in the emergency room, she made sure to hold his hand as the doctor stitched his stomach back together. He pursued her of course, and sooner or later they had a child—a baby girl named Grace.

Money was tight, and Danielle had asked for a raise in her salary, which displeased her head doctor. It was then when he recommended her to join the First Order if she felt unhappy with the hospital so much. Danielle decided to let it go and she stepped out of his office, but it didn't end there. Someone made the call, and she had a good feeling who blabbed her address to the First Order.

Pretty soon they came knocking on her door unannounced and collected her, leaving her husband and baby Grace behind. They assured her that with the credits she made to the First Order they would be fine. She was also given a personal holo-pad to contact her family. It’s been years she’s seen them in person, but she knows that they are alive and well.

“Could I get one of those?” You ask. “I never got one when I came here.”

“Odd.” She replied. “It’s standard protocol for everyone to have one.” Then she stopped checking the needle on your arm and gave you a strange look. “You’re one of the students they took from that university correct?”

You nodded. “Yes. But, what does that have to do with—?”

“Oh, then it’s not possible.”

You furrow your brows. “Why not?”

She sighed, disheartened. “Listen, kid. The First Order has a way of running things here. I didn’t attend college to learn the ways through my profession but _you_ did. I chose not to agree with either side, but when they came for me, I had to side with the First Order. It’s common knowledge that college students are viewed as problematic. Perhaps your university sided along with the Resistance.”

You raise your brows. “What? No! I could never—I’m just a neutral like you! Are you telling me that they don’t _trust_ me?" You gaped in horror. "I’m being forced to trust the First Order! Captain Phasma claimed she was ‘rescuing’ us from the Resistance in the first place.”

She nodded. “If anything, they might believe your holding valuable information about the Resistance. The First Order will stop at nothing to obtain what they want."

Well, you knew your engineering skills were out of this world, just not universally known so to speak. It was still bizarre how you were picked up in the first place. You knew nothing about the Resistance, more or less knew about who sided along them.

“So, do you have a boyfriend?”

The question came out of nowhere. You guess it was Danielle’s way of segueing to a new topic.

“No.”

“Aw. Shame. You’re quite a beauty, my friend.”

Ah. Being called beautiful and a friend by one person in the same sentence? This is too much for you to handle.

“But there must be a boy you fancy, right?”

You nodded slowly, remembering his cute face bumping his head against a panel. “Yeah, there is.”

Danielle leaned forward with an eager smile. “Well, go on. Spill.”

You sigh, producing a small smile as you talk about the wonders that is Matt. “He’s tall, cute, socially awkward, and he likes coffee.”

You then told her about your first encounter with him. At first, you thought he was a hopeless radar tech but you put in the effort to educate him, even though it was unnecessary. His unique blend of physical features sparked your interest, and yet there was something else about him that just intrigued you—making you come out of your introverted shell. When you grabbed lunch together he stood up for you against that horny stormtrooper and broke his disgusting face. Then he took you to that relaxation room where you had coffee together and just talked until….

“Until what?” Danielle asked impatiently.

“I kissed him—on the cheek.”

Danielle gasped. “No way!”

You nodded, still shocked that you had the balls to push boundaries. “I just wanted to thank him for what he did, and then he said I was beautiful. I don’t even know what came over me! I’ve never pursued anyone—ever! Like my instincts kicked in and I… didn’t stop myself.”

“And what did he do?”

“He… was surprised, in a good way. He looked like he couldn’t believe what I did either.”

Danielle squealed enthusiastically. “And?!”

“We were about to kiss. Next thing I know I get a message to go fix a panel.”

Danielle slumped her shoulders in disappointment. Yup, you were on the same cockblocking boat.

“So that’s two fawning over you.”

You nearly choked. “I’m sorry what?”

“You know, the tech and Kylo Ren.”

The tech and the Commander? What does she mean? “Um, what about him?”

Danielle widened her eyes before waving her arms. “Forget it. It’s nothing.”

Hell no, she wasn't gonna go AWOL, not on your watch. So, as a friend would, you pressed on. “So, what about Kylo Ren? I don’t know much about him. What’s he like?”

Danielle was a little thrown off with how you phrased the question. This was something Matt should’ve handled.

“Well, he’s the most terrifying entity in the entire base.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, he’s a murderer, trying to rule the whole galaxy, big whoop,” you say casually. Danielle was alarmed by your words, she hadn’t gotten used to your sense of humor yet. “What I mean to ask is, what was he like when he _brought_ me here?”

Danielle paused for a moment, recollecting your entrance to the Med Bay. “I saw him rushing in with you in his arms. You were stripped to your underwear and had all these horrible marks all over—” she paused, expressing a sympathetic look. “Sorry. Um, anyway, he ordered us to treat you immediately. We rushed you to the operating room and made an incision in your abdomen, there was so much internal bleeding that your body had gone under shock. We’ve had to resuscitate you at least twice.”

Damn, even the stars above couldn’t decide for you to leave your existence prematurely.

“Once you were stable enough we hooked you up to an oxygen tank and brought you here to this room and carefully monitored your status. I had to step out for a moment to go to the bathroom, but once I returned, I saw him—Kylo Ren, standing over your bed almost as if he were guarding you.”

You snorted. _Guarding me? Ha._

“Then I saw the strangest thing,” she whispered. She took her hand and glided her warm fingertips to push back the loose strands of hair behind your ear. “He… he did _that._ He brushed your hair with his fingers and held your cheek.”

“He what?!”

She nodded in confirmation. “It was so intimate, like nothing I’ve ever seen before in any movie. When he saw me, he immediately stopped. Then he appointed me to be your nurse until you were discharged. He even ordered me to give him a daily report of your health.” Then she narrowed her eyes at you. “You don’t happen to be… involved with Kylo Ren, are you?”

You shook your head. “Goodness no, _no_! Nothing like that!” You felt the heat spread across your cheeks like wildfire. “Like I said—I barely know anything about him. Matter of fact, I’ve never met him before in my life.”

Although, you did do something that you know in your gut probably shouldn’t have happened.

“Erm, there is one teenie, tiny, thing.”

Danielle knitted her brows.

“So, funny story Danielle—about that occurrence with Kylo Ren. There may be something that happened between us.”

Your nurse leaned in. “Like what?”

“I…may have kissed him before I passed out.”

“NO!” Danielle’s jaw dropped. “ _You kissed the Commander?!”_

“I kissed his _mask_ , that’s it!"

“But it’s _Kylo Ren_!”

“I was caught up in the moment! I didn’t know it was him!”

You and Danielle were quiet for a moment, then you ruptured into giggles and she quickly followed suit. Genuine laughter filled the room—oh you missed to laugh.

Then the door of your room swooshed open, and then a tall, gangly creature with blond hair and thick-framed glasses stepped in. Nothing could’ve stopped that goofy smile stretch across your face from seeing that awkward man.

“Matt!”

Matt scurried to your side of the bed, hands glued firmly to his sides. “Hey Y/N. I see you’re looking good. How are you feeling?”

You beamed. “Better now that you’re here.”

His lips twitched upward for a second. _Aw, so cute._

Danielle stood to her feet, clearing her throat. “Hey Matt, I didn’t know you knew each other.”

You raise a brow. What?

“You’re here rather early today,” Danielle said. “I’m sorry to say that hadn’t started on her report yet.”

You look at her confused. Danielle caught your expression and explained. “I give Matt your health reports and he’d personally deliver them to the Commander. Isn’t that right?”

You turn to Matt. “Seriously?”

Matt sat on the cushioned chair next to your bed, crossing his legs awkwardly. “Yep. He just wants to know how you’re doing. He said he hopes you feel better.”

Well… he must be a busy man, and to take that extra mile to discover more about you actually felt kinda sweet. But that didn’t change the fact that he and Matt fucking _know_ each other. Since when did the fans become friends with their idols?

“We were just talking about him actually,” Danielle giggled. “Y/N, did you know I’ve seen him once without his mask?”

You dropped everything and projected your attention to her. “No ma’am. Please continue.”

“This was about a few months ago,” she started, widening her grin as she saw your curious eyes. Matt looked somewhat uncomfortable as he crossed his arms. “He’d just finished training with Supreme Leader Snoke and the Knights of Ren when he was approached by General Hux.”

Matt crinkled his nose once she said his name.

“I was simply walking along, minding my own business until he took off his mask and tossed it to the floor. His long black hair was covered in sweat. He was yelling obscenities towards that poor man he nearly shat his pants.”

Matt stifled a chuckle, pretending to clear his throat.

“I got a small glance at his face. He’s just a baby.”

You gasped. “No!”

“Yes!” She squealed. Matt didn’t look so pleased by that comment. “Stars, I thought, who knew that this giant, dangerously angry man was just a cute pup all along!”

“Kylo Ren is _not_ cute,” Matt interjected. “He’s _handsome_.”

She rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah, same difference.”

Matt’s cheeks turned pink in frustration but you tried so hard not to laugh at his geeky face.

“So, I heard he had quite the _package_.” You chimed in, glancing at Matt’s eyes widening. “Perhaps you can validate for me.”

“But I already—” You held your hand up and silenced him.

Danielle fanned her cheek using her hand. “My word, aren’t you curious?” You nodded shamelessly. “Well if you must know, he wore a rather slimming outfit that day. A fitted long-sleeved shirt and _tights_. He’s got a sculpted body.”

_Ooh, la, la._

“He’s certainly got a pack—”

You cut her off. “Was it an eight-pack?” You playfully turn to see Matt sending you a wicked glare.

Danielle shrugged her shoulders. “Wish I had the time to count. I was too busy glancing at his other package”

She didn’t mean….oh.

_OH!_

Danielle nodded and mouthed. "He's big."

Matt shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

“Oh my goodness, and to think you actually _kissed_ him! who knows what else he has in store for you.”

And that’s when it all came crashing down and everything went to shit. “Danielle!”

You turn and see Matt’s expression falter to a concerned look. “You… you kissed Kylo Ren?”

“Only his mask!” Danielle quipped, yet he never broke eye contact with you. “Careful Matt, if you’re interested in her you gotta wait in line. She’s got the Commander _and_ a radar tech wrapped around her fingers.”

_Oh my stars Danielle, stop, stop, stop!_

“Erm—Y/N, what was tech’s name?”

If only you weren’t having so much internal pain you would’ve smacked her just this once. Unfortunately, you ended up covering your face with your hands and muffled a response through your warm palms.

“It’s _Matt_.” You raise your head and shifted your eyes to the radar tech sitting beside you. Danielle slowly nodded, only to come to realize what she’s done.

“Oh. I see.”

She slid off her seat and grabbed her clipboard by your nightstand.

“I think I’m going to finish that report now. Nice to see you Matt, Y/N. Please excuse me.”

And she disappeared through the door before you could call out her name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading and liking the story! Special shoutout to my peeps in the comments, you guys drive me to write in my free time! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! This was by far the funnest chapter I'd written so far. There's a special surprise awaiting you all on the next chapter ;)  
> The question is, with whom?  
> Again, thank you everyone for reading the story, and out of pure curiosity, let me know what you think: Team Kylo Ren or Team Matt?


	8. Let It Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Matt talk things out, however you revealed much more than what you've anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!

Matt the radar tech, AKA, the blond and awkward creature, is a man of many qualities.

Strong? _Yes._

Tall? _Yes._

Cute? _Well, obviously. Who could deny that sweet face?_

Then there was Kylo Ren, who had…similar qualities.

Strong? _Duh._

Tall? _For sure_.

Cute? _If Danielle’s memory serves her right, he must be. Just think of the **packages**_ —

 _Oh my stars, please stop._ At this point, your mind raced through the entire scenario over and over again. Why would she say that to Matt? Could you blame Danielle? It was your fault by not starting the conversation with, “Hey, so I like this radar tech. By the way, his name is **Matt** ,” yet nope, his name just never came up until the last second, especially when said person sat right next to you.

Speaking of Matt.

Matt was quiet. You weren’t sure if the sudden realization of another human being showing interest in him was either terrifying or intriguing. Gathering enough courage, he met your eyes with his and opened with a question.

“Do you really like me?”

Your heart nearly leaped out of your chest. Of course you did, all you could ever do for the past few days was think about him. Did he fuck up a few panels while you were out? Did someone else try to train him? Why didn’t he come to see you sooner?

You took a deep breath. “Yes.” Matt nodded, fumbling with his fingers as you continued. “Listen, Matt, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier—Danielle and I were talking, and I _was_ going to tell you but I—” You looked away, embarrassed. “I thought you didn’t want to see me again.”

The amount of scenarios that went through your head gave you a migraine. You thought hey, he’s only known for like what—five, six hours? He probably didn’t want to bother making the effort to come see you. Why should he? Maybe he’s a busy guy. He doesn’t even know you that well.

But then there is the other side of him that, you believe, genuinely cares. Maybe he kept his distance since he hurt you. Or, maybe he felt ashamed that he didn’t take you to the Med Bay himself. Perhaps his work schedule made it impossible to spare time to visit you even though he wanted to.

However, the fact that he’d personally deliver health reports to Commander Kylo Ren made you question him. Since he’d come by the Med Bay every day, why hadn’t he come in contact with you? A simple hello would’ve made your entire day.

There were plenty of nights that you’d think of Matt, wondering what he’s been up to without his “supervisor” guiding him to fix more panels. Sometimes late at night, you’d play with yourself—which you were ashamed to admit, but hey, you were bored and couldn’t sleep. But the hottest of times you’d imagine his strong hands cruising around your body while his lush lips plant small kisses on your neck. You could curl your fingers through his hair as he’d explore your body, toy with your breasts and suck your nipples raw.

 _Oh, Stars._ Thinking about that alone made you wet.

While you were temporarily consumed in your fantasy, Matt couldn’t help but stare longingly at you. The way your breath slowed, how you slowly bit your lower lip as you imagined what he could be hiding under that jumpsuit. He noticed how you crossed your legs, almost like you were trying to prevent yourself from enacting what you’d truly were thinking.

Matt blushed and swallowed hard, tugging his neckline as if he saw something he shouldn’t have seen.

“Y/N?”

You snap out of your fantasy as you cleared your throat. “Y-yeah?”

Your mind had cleared, which sprung Matt to sigh in relief. “Forgive me for not seeing you sooner. It’s not that I didn’t want to—I just thought maybe you were upset with me.”

You gawked at him. “Me, upset with you? Never.” You shook your head with disbelief. “And here I thought I’ve upset you.”

He chuckled softly, revealing a smile that made you swoon. “We’re both fools then.”

That brought the tension out of the room. Matt was finally smiling for more than three seconds and there wasn’t anything in the world to break it apart.

“You also like Kylo Ren.”

Damn. Ah, well. The moment was nice while it lasted.

“What about him?”

He blinked, crossing his arms. “I didn’t know you were interested in him.”

“Neither did I.” You responded too honestly, wanting to choke on your words. “It was rather unexpected.”

He nodded, pursing his lips. “So you kissed him?”

You nod once in confirmation.

“H-how did that happen?”

Dear stars, why does he want to know so much? It’s not like it was completely random— _actually, no, wait, yes it was. What the hell are you talking about?_ Even _you_ can’t lie to yourself properly.

“I—um, well he…he saved me from them.” You stammered quietly. Matt’s expression was blank at this point, his honey-brown eyes directly aimed at you. It took you a moment to search your words, trying your hardest not to come out so overbearing. “He literally swooped in out of nowhere. If he never came for me I would’ve died! Stars, he scared the living shit out of me, like, have you seen his hands? His hands are fucking huge! They’re big enough to crush my throat.”

Matt glanced at his hands.

“Honestly I thought he was going to kill me. But then he… he set me free. He told me he wouldn’t hurt me.” Reliving the moment, Kylo Ren was the Boogeyman that you’d always fear in your nightmares. Only this time you got caught and there was no escaping his wrath. His menacing mask glowering over you over his ebony robes, yet surprisingly the actions of this dark villain were nothing more than of a pure honorable knight. When his gloved hand glided over your bruises gently, it was almost as if he were afraid to cause you further harm.

“Did he do anything to you?”

You shook your head. “No, he touched me—not in the wrong way or anything! He saw what they did to me. He… he just saw _me_. Naked and helpless.”

“You weren’t naked,” Matt said bluntly. He faltered for a moment, sounding too confident. “…Right?”

You chuckled. “Not completely, thank goodness. Just in my underwear.”

It was then you also realized that Kylo Ren has seen your body. You hoped he wasn’t disgusted at the display of splotched marks. For some reason, his lack of shock didn’t stun you more than what he _actually_ told you afterward.

“After all that, he told me I was beautiful.”

With the amount of times you replayed that encounter in your head, you were fully convinced that he said it.

“Shit,” Matt mumbled. You raised your brows concerningly, but Matt looked away to scratch the patch of skin behind his ears. “Uh, I mean…no way.”

You slightly chuckle, what the heck was he thinking about? You took it a step further to mess with him, it was about time to do so anyway. Danielle is still uncomfortable with your sense of humor. You loosened your neckline and bit your lower lip. “Oh Matt, I didn’t mean to take _your_ man. I know how much you adore Kylo Ren, but that was something beyond my control. ”

He whipped up a quick glare. “I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that.”

“Aww, someone’s jelly!” You squeal, laughing at Matt’s befuddled expression. Your smile broadened, big enough to break the ice. “If there’s any consolation, I’ve kissed you before Kylo Ren. Doesn’t that mean anything?”

Matt raised a brow. “I’m not sure how to feel about….”

“Anyway!” You exclaim, cutting his answer short. “He covered me with his cape—or was it a cowl, or headscarf?”

“Cloak…?”

“Yes! That! It was a very gentlemanly act if I do say so myself. Then he lifted me into his arms like a princess! Before blacking out I gathered enough strength to kiss his mask.” You reach out, your warm fingers pressed against the corner of Matt’s mouth. “Right around there.”

Matt held his breath, absorbing the way you touched him. It was exciting—invigorating for him to feel your index finger glide over the corner of his bottom lip. He fought every tempting nerve in his body not to lick it.

“Stupid prick should’ve taken the mask off,” he whispered, after you pull away. “So… that’s it? You don’t remember anything after that?”

“Nope.”

Matt sighed in relief. “Good—I mean, I heard it was bad, the, um, room.” Matt stammered quickly. You raised your brows in confusion. “Yes, you know your room! There were body parts everywhere. Kylo Ren fucked them up. It’s a good thing you didn’t see all those cauterized limbs and… gore.”

You hesitantly nod. _What the fuck?_

Matt scratched behind his ear, clearing his throat as he straightened himself in his seat. “Did I…um, hurt you?”

“When did you—” but you stopped yourself, remembering Matt’s thick elbow knocking the wind out of your body. Matt must work out in his spare time, there wasn’t a tech here that could compare their body to his. Thinking about it nearly made you groan. “Oh, right. No, well yes but, it’s okay don’t worry about it, I know it was an accident.”

Matt gulped. “C-can I see it?”

Woah, so bold of him to ask. You’ve never exposed your bare body to anyone (except Kylo Ren). There’s nothing wrong with showing him right? He just wanted to know. What could happen?

You nodded and trembled, clenching onto the hem of your shirt and slowly rolled upwards. You unmasked your belly, revealing the faint marks speckled on the surface of your skin. You stopped right below your breasts to uncover the worst of the worst, a giant bruise spreading across your ribs like an infectious disease. It pained you to stare at it long, wondering when the mark would ever fade away.

“I’m so sorry, Y/N.” He apologized grimly. “I should’ve brought you to the Med Bay sooner.… I let Iris take you away.”

Shit. You were afraid he’d say that. “No, Matt. Don’t say that, please. It wasn’t your fault. You didn’t know.”

It ached you knowing that you sat there with him on that white couch in the Relaxation Room. The words ‘I’m being harassed’ loomed behind your throat. You didn't want to tell him. As awkward as he was, you didn’t want to scare him off. After all, he was the only being on Starkiller Base to show you genuine kindness after a week of hell. Matt was, and still is, someone you didn’t want to lose—even if it meant talking about Kylo Ren and drinking lots of coffee for hours.

“It’s my fault, Matt.” You say quietly, tugging your shirt down in place. “I didn’t want to be this problematic person you just met.”

“Problematic person? What kind of excuse is that?” Matt scoffed, which surprised you. “I don’t care. We all have our baggage. You could’ve just told me. Stupid girl.”

Your eyes narrowed. _I’m sorry,_ _what did you just call me?_ Opening up to him wasn’t as easy as you’d thought, and now you were beginning to regret it.

“And do what? Break their jaws and drown them in coffee?” You ask, incredulous. “I don’t think you get the fact that I’m just a radar tech—”

“But you’re a superior—”

“That doesn’t mean shit, Matt!” You roar, nearly springing him from his seat. Everything that you’ve bottled up inside had overflown your mind. You were sick of it all, and there wasn’t a single person to deny your rage.

“I’m inferior to _everyone!_ My rank doesn’t matter! People in this stupid base actually believe that I’m compromised because I happened to attend a university that ‘ _may’_ have helped the Resistance. If that were the case, why the fuck am I working and not thrown in a prison cell?”

You made a good point, it didn’t make sense for the First Order to have you work at an advanced level. Foolishly irresponsible, you thought. It sounded rather plot-hole-ish created by an airhead author.

“Does this mean I help the Resistance? No, of course not, I don’t want to be involved with anything in this fucking galaxy—yet, surprise! Here I am, forced to report to duty because I’m in high demand right? Thank the stars the First Order found me first before the Resistance did.”

Matt refused to speak.

“Not once was I welcomed with open arms. This whole time I was here, nobody had the balls to help me. Everyone turned their backs on me! I could be minding my own business and I’d get my head slammed to the wall for no fucking reason! I couldn’t report anything because it meant that I had to report to Iris who didn’t give a single fuck! Then, just when I think I’m gonna go and sleep the day away, my ass is beaten so bad that I wake up extremely sore the next day, only to clock in for work and do double the work I’m assigned.”

Big fat tears began to blur your vision and your body felt inflamed. Your arms were shaking uncontrollably, fists nearly white-knuckled as you clenched them with such explosive fury.

“I’m all alone on this godforsaken base, with no friends and no family to contact.” You remember Erin, your friend who challenged Captain Phasma and ended up with that gaping singed hole in her forehead. “I don’t… I don’t even know what happened to the rest of my peers. I never said goodbye to my family. I was given orders and I’m like, fuck it, this is my life now so let’s do it. I chose not to say anything—and that was after Iris showed her true fucking colors. Nobody realizes that I’m doing what I can despite my circumstances. But I can’t function when everyone around me is constantly bringing me down like I’m beneath shit! So, please, excuse me for holding my tongue and not sharing my fucking problems, only because I wanted to be fucking polite to _one_ guy that I find so stupidly attractive! ”

Damn, if you were an actress, you’ve killed it.

Matt was practically speechless, face pale as your anger boiled. At this point, your nerves were kicking into action, but you’ve realized that what you've done could halt whatever you had with this awkward creature. Goodbye Matt. Guess you could manage one friendship with Danielle, but who knows how long that would last, you’ve made jokes that ended them before. You braced yourself on what he’d say next.

Yet he surprised you once again. “You could’ve told me…”

You gawk at him. Is he being serious right now?

Sighing, you lay back on your back, ready to accept the Stars’ way of sending you whatever bullshit your way. “What would you even do Matt? How could you help me?”

Matt fixed his glasses in place as he stood his ground. “I would’ve told Kylo Ren much sooner.”

It was then that your heart plummeted out of your chest and crashed onto the floor.

“What?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently home for who knows how long. Now I got more free time *cracks knuckles* let's fucking do this my guys. Please be patient with me, I'm a horrible teaser.
> 
> Also, please be safe out there with what's going on in the world. Stay home, don't be stupid! I trust you!
> 
> PS:  
> Thank you everyone for reading! Loved all your answers from the previous chapter.  
> Now another question for you, if you were quarantined with Kylo Ren/Matt, list all the activities you would do. This has nothing to do with the story, I'm just genuinely curious :3


	9. Kylo Ren (AKA Matt) the Commander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We take a look at how things happened behind the scenes. 
> 
> ... Too vague? Sorry, I can't think of anything else to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in back to back?! Still no smut? Little plot? Just character development in Kylo Ren's perspective that in a way is like a summary of what has already been written so far?  
> Don't kill me please.

Matt watched Iris walk away with you. You were struggling to keep up with her pace as the piercing pain on your side flared every nerve in your body. That was one hell of an elbow swing—out of all places, why did it just had to be on top of that bruise Donna made with her heavy boot?

There was something sinister that lingered. Matt sensed it through Iris as she and his temporary supervisor disappeared in the halls. He clenched his fist, he knew something wasn’t right. As far as he knew, she was certain that Iris has no intention of bringing you to the Med Bay.

Before making a move, a loud groan filled the hall. _Ah, the stormtrooper,_ Matt thought. Matt sauntered over to see the unfortunate soul that met his wrath, mangled with distorted limbs below a dented generator. It’s an absolute miracle his lungs weren’t crushed. _Foolish mortal._ It goes to show to not shoot your blasters to people at work.

“Great stars, what have you done?!”

Fast footsteps approach and Matt let out an irritated sigh.

General Hux rushed to the scene, jaw nearly dropped to the floor. “What—what the hell happened here?!”

Matt crossed his arms. “The trooper was hostile. I was merely defending myself.”

“Defending yourself?” Hux repeated in disbelief, his eyes widened in what seemed to be, fear, confusion, anger? All three? “And you just _flung_ him towards the generator?!”

Matt shrugged nonchalantly. “He had it coming.”

General Hux rubbed his temple. He wasn’t getting paid enough to deal with this kind of bullshit.

“Sir, if I may say, perhaps this _method_ of yours isn’t as beneficial as Supreme Leader had hoped. I believe that you’re wasting time attempting to gather intel like this. Just look at you—I can hardly be seen with you with that _getup_.”

Matt looked down at his current attire. “It’s a work-in-progress.”

The General scowled. “Seriously? How does wrecking a man almost entirely and breaking another man’s jaw get you further towards obtaining the intel?”

Matt rolled his eyes, another lecture from this bumbling fool was imminent. “Ugh. You found out about that?”

“Of course I did!” The General exclaimed furiously. “What were you thinking?! For star’s sake, please control your tantrums!”

Ooooh no, Matt did not like that. General Hux had crossed the line.

“Watch your tongue.” Matt snarled.

“I don’t understand. Torture _always_ works—you’ll get your information one way or the other, especially without looking this ridiculous.” Matt glared at the incessant ginger man. “Stars, just bring the girl to my chambers and you’ll see.”

“Enough.”

Hux ignored him and continued. “She’s a cute little thing, I’ll admit. She has a lovely little throat I’d love to squeeze. You know what, let me handle this mission. I’ll get the information right out in no time. Surely you have better things to do—”

Suddenly, General Hux stopped as his airways closed by an invisible hand. He choked on his last word, his face reddening in shock as Matt stayed firmly his place with his hand clutching onto the air.

“Not. Another. Word.”

Matt released his grip in the air and Hux hutched himself forward and desperately gasped for oxygen to enter his lungs. He glared at Matt, blue eyes bulging and nearly popping out of his skull. “Yes… sir.”

Matt raised his head high. That red-haired-bitch General returned to his proper place.

Matt spared the General a moment to straighten himself out. And in that moment, it hit him like a wave crashing onto the shore. A cry, _your_ howling cry, ringing in his ears and his ears alone. He turned to find the source, only to find a sleek empty hallway. “… Did you hear that?”

General Hux raised a brow, clearing his sore throat. “N-no, sir. What is it?”

Matt listened closely, and sure enough, he heard your cries again, only muffled in despair. He sensed you were doing your best to stifle them to not draw any outside attention.

Too bad he could still hear you on the inside.

“It’s the girl. She’s in trouble.” Matt huffed in realization. He clicked his heels and raced down to his quarters, General Hux scurrying behind him like a lost little droid.

“Sir! What of the trooper?”

“Leave him! He can rot for all I care! Someone else will deal with him.”

As Matt’s door _wooshed_ open, he charged towards his wardrobe and pulled out his all-black attire and armor. He snatched his glasses off his face and threw them to the ground, tugging away his neon orange strap vest and olive jumpsuit along with it. Hux awkwardly watched his superior strip, turning away as soon as Matt’s dangerously large torso and black fitted boxers were visible enough for the naked eye.

“Hux!” Matt shouted, pulling his black pants on. “Locate the room of Y/N Y/LN, now! Identify her assigned roommates.”

“Yes sir,” the General responded, scrambling his fingers on his data-pad. Matt had pulled his black long sleeve shirt over his head, only to receive a piercing scream reverberating in his eardrums. He grunted, this was much stronger than before. You were in pain, he could sense that whatever was happening to you it was damn near close to fatal. Snapping his armor on as quickly as possible, he slipped on his boots, cloak, and black leather gloves. He flung his arm in the air, an invisible force pulling his lightsaber from his nightstand as he grasped it in his hand and latched it onto his belt. 

“She’s located in A1-13, supervised by Iris Park. Her roommates are: Donna Guttenberg, Trina Velasquez, and Hallie Schwartz.” Hux glanced over at the tall man in black, swiping off his blond wig and tossing it to the floor. Long locks of black hair fell below his cheeks, complimenting his pale face for a mere moment until he concealed his head in a menacing black mask that made him the most feared being in the galaxy.

Kylo Ren.

Before the Commander could step forward, another ear-splitting scream pierced through his skull. Cursing, he nearly stumbled with his hand clutching onto the front of his helmet, alarming Hux. “Sir…? Are you alright?”

Kylo Ren found his footing, a groan escaping his lips but it sounded like a hiss of air through his voice changing mask. “I’m fine.”

He rushed right out the door, the General, as usual, tagging behind him with a pained look.

Curse the base for being so large. Curse everyone unknowingly in Kylo Ren’s way as he sprinted through the halls. Curse Iris Park for going against her word.

Curse Matt the Radar Technician for not doing a damn thing sooner.

Matt knew this girl was dealing with several issues, but at the time he didn’t give a fuck about her problems. He had a mission to discover her secrets. After all, she is a student of that traitorous university. She was just another girl, he thought, who had her fair share of self-esteem issues and homesickness.

Yet, despite her position, she intrigued him. Her beauty and intellect left quite the impression, as well as her astounding ability to control her composure in stressful situations. Her traits were admirable, to say the least. It’s what is expected when joining the First Order, but given the circumstances, cowards are bound to reveal themselves eventually.

What had Matt taken aback was how much of a genuinely good person Y/N was. How down genuine, honest, and reserved she portrayed herself to be, especially after dealing with whatever hell she was going through at the time. He refrained from ravaging through her mind like he would through his hostages, but once in a while, he’d peer inside her mind, careful not to stir any painful stimulation.

He’d find her whispering, in her head… which was odd.

Most minds he’d read were clear as day, so why was hers so different from the rest? Matt would listen closely while she demonstrated how to rewire a calcinator the first time. Her thoughts were muffled, barely incomprehensible. He’d catch her glancing at him, making sure he was paying attention. Then once she asked him to pass a tool, it was kicked before his hands could grasp it.

_Aw. Poor baby._

_Baby?_ _Did she just call me a baby?_ Matt pouted. No one has ever called him a baby in his entire life.

Well, maybe not to his face.

Once they finished, Y/N got up and extended her arm to help him up. _How kind,_ he thought. Matt was perfectly able to stand on his own, yet he extended his arm to her anyway and got up, towering over her like a giant.

_Wow, he’s pretty tall._

Matt almost rolled his eyes. His height never ceased to amaze anyone, and he swore if she asked how the weather was from up there—

But for a brief moment, suddenly his head felt… warm. Why? Where was this coming from? Better question—how is that even possible? Before he could pull back from her mind he heard it.

_He’s so beautiful._

Matt didn’t know how to react to that.

Then in the cafeteria, he tried again, peering into her mind. He felt a gut-wrenching feeling—disgust, as she chewed on her chili-mush that looked revolting. Then those two stormtroopers interrupted him, shoving the lewd fantasy of Y/N bent over and getting vigorously fucked by the stormtrooper seated beside Y/N. The snake of a man, Asshat, as Y/N rightfully named him, had wrapped his disgusting arm around her and invaded her space.

It… enraged Matt. Breaking his jaw was the perfect solution. That bastard had it coming.

Once they left, Matt's head felt warm again when Y/N tended his bruised hand. The way she cared for him felt nice, nurturing him like a natural caregiver. How mindful she was in cleaning his wound, her gentle fingers spreading ointment around his hand, the way she bandaged him, all done with precise care. Matt complimented her work, and for a moment there it was, a faint smile formed by her precious lips.

She probably didn't realize she smiled.

Matt was as surprised at himself for showing her his private space, calling it a Peaceful Place. He’d often come to his room to calm down, mainly because the walls here were impenetrable by lightsabers. Also, he liked the view and it was a nice place to drink coffee here.

 _Y/N needed it_ , he thought. There was also an indication of killing time.

Plus, she liked coffee as well. He heard her call the room as the Relaxation Room. It had a nice ring to it and that amused him.

They had an interesting conversation. Through that, Matt discovered her sense of humor and childlike demeanors. Once the subject of Kylo Ren was brought to the table, Y/N grew tense. She feared the Commander for a good reason, and was smart to say she’d follow him regardless. Resisting Kylo Ren is futile, it intrigued him knowing that this girl would surrender to the most powerful being in the galaxy. After bickering back and forth, she unintentionally slipped with her words, calling Matt ‘cute.’

Matt is a man of many traits: Powerful, fearsome, killer.

Cute was… a first.

But he also messed up too by calling her beautiful. Matt was dumbfounded as soon as the word came out, he’s never allowed his thoughts to slip through so irresponsibly like that. Before he could recover, Y/N leaned in, planting her soft lips on his pale cheek.

Matt’s heart nearly stopped.

When she pulled away, Matt rubbed his cheek and blushed. Did… did that just happen?

Then, whatever possessed him at that moment, he allowed to take over his mind. He reached his arm out to her, brushing her hair behind her ear, taking her cheek and pulling her closer to his lips.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Kylo Ren squeezed his eyes shut to repress the recent memory.

He regretted not smashing that data-pad and kissing her on the spot.

He was getting close. Hux was panting behind him at this point. Then he saw her, the main culprit at the other end of the hall. Iris fucking Park, smirking to herself as she typed away in her data-pad. She heard Kylo’s heavy footsteps and fought against her instinct to move to the side.

Instead, Iris ran off to a room, desperate to hide something from her Commander.

This infuriated Kylo further. As Kylo Ren approached the room, the door _wooshed_ open upon his command. The room was tense. Four women: Iris Park, Donna Guttenberg, Trina Velasquez, Hallie Schwartz, saluted the Commander as he walked in, confirming their identities and roles on base. He noticed a small pool of blood on the floor, but what angered him was the clothes Y/N wore, ripped and battered and discarded like trash. Before Iris could speak, Kylo Ren whipped out his saber and activated it, a scarlet red crackling out his saber.

“Where’s the girl?”

Donna was the first to break and give up Y/N's location. Therefore, she was the first to die with a thrust of his saber to her chest.

Next, it was Trina, who attempted to make a run for the door but Kylo was quick, slicing her head off as it rolled by Hallie’s feet.

Hallie screamed fearfully— _ugh_ , how Kylo loathed the screams right before his victims died. He sliced her throat with the edge of his saber and cut through her abdomen, splitting her in two.

Finally, Iris scurried herself to the back, pleading for her life while pissing herself at the sight of her friends’ cauterized bodies spread across the floor. Kylo approached her slowly, flexing his saber in position. _Pathetic._ Swiftly he marked an X on her torso, her body split apart and her cries stop abruptly. Slowly, parts of her body thump onto the floor.

He heard a muffled groan coming from the bathroom. He followed the source of the sound, stepping over the bodies and opened the door. Slowly, he approached a bathtub with its curtain drawn. He pulled it back, almost falling to his knees at the sight.

There he discovered Y/N, utterly helpless and an absolute mess. She was visibly wrecked as her blood and bruises of all shapes and sizes decorated her nearly naked body. Gagged, with her feet and wrists bound together sloppily. It didn’t help that as she saw Kylo Ren for the first time, her body nearly convulsed into shock.

The Commander kept his cool and he relaxed her, by slowing removing her constraints. He peered into her mind once more. She was confused, still terrified of him for sure, but a sudden wave of pain inflamed his mind and he was forced to vacate from her bubble. She started to sob as excruciating pain had overflown her body.

Commander Kylo Ren did the unthinkable. He held her cheek, wiping a tear from her lovely face. “I won’t hurt you.”

The words calmed her down for a moment. He nearly sighed in relief, but it wasn’t until he heard a whisper that angered him once more.

_No man will **ever** want you after I’m done._

It wasn’t her voice, just a voice she remembered: Hallie’s.

Kylo Ren clenched his other fist. He’s proud he killed them all.

He observed the damage done to her body, sure enough, the one that was brought to his attention was the nasty bruise freshly painted on your ribs.

“Matt… accident.” She panted, her mind nearly fading from consciousness. Then he heard her once more.

_Stupid strong Matt. If only I could see his cute face one more time._

There it was again. ‘Cute’.

Kylo Ren took a moment to look at her, and he was… captivated. Every inch, every curve, every flawed mark—it made him melt. Surely he had encountered several women in his lifetime, none of which ever led to anything serious—and that was before he joined the dark side. Since his transition to Kylo Ren, different women in power have offered themselves to him, yet he declined each one. He read their minds and scoffed, not one of them would truly love him for what he is, nor would they accept his path of becoming a sith lord, just as long they were safe under his arm they’d be untouchable and feared.

He never bothered lusting after anyone, as he thought it was a waste of time. It was then where he deemed love and sex pointless. The only thing he sought was power and total control. Nothing would ever change his mind.

Except for this… superior radar tech.

The Commander gently rubbed his gloved hand on her tender bruise, feeling something he’s never felt before as his heart grew heavier by the second.

“You’re so beautiful.”

He took his cape and covered her, shielding her away from future prying eyes. He knelt down and carried her in his arms. He could sense her submitting into unconsciousness as her breathing slowed. She needed medical assistance fast.

Before he could step foot out of the bathroom, the girl in his arms lifted herself with the last bit of strength she had. She kissed him—well, his mask, a quick peck before whispering “Thank you.”

Too bad Kylo Ren didn’t see nor feel that kiss at all. He was far too distracted. His goal, at this moment, was to save your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Be safe lovelies!


	10. Bold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Matt grow closer. You are discharged from the Med Bay and assigned to a new room. Then after pondering with your thoughts, you decided that it was time to make the very first move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BUILD THAT RELATIONSHIP! CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT! STILL LITTLE PLOT!  
> I'm horrible.

“I would’ve told Kylo Ren much sooner,” Matt repeats firmly. “Good thing I did it before it was too late.”

You had straightened yourself on the hospital bed, hearing your heartbeat echo within your ears. There’s no way that was possible. Matt told the Commander? That had to be unreal.

“…Are you serious?”

He nodded. Unbeknownst to Y/N, the blond man in front of her is Kylo Ren in disguise, however, it wasn’t her time to know that yet.

Matt had to tread lightly. Since he would peer into her head now and then, he’d receive a throbbing in his head, followed by a wave of pain tingle down his spine that lasted just a few seconds. He’d clench his fist when it would occur. This feeling, or rather new “ability” was relatively new to him, this is the first time he had ever experienced pain through another person using the force.

Perhaps she is much more than what she seems to be?

Whatever it is, Matt needed to find out more, guilty or not. This little lie should suffice for now.

Matt nodded once. “Yes.”

You brought your hands to your face, _it all made sense now!_ There was no way Kylo Ren would be waltzing around your quarters for no reason. There was no coincidence—Matt told him to find you! As much as you were admiring the Commander for coming to your rescue, freaking Matt the Radar Technician, told Commander Boogeyman to go to _you. Oh stars,_ joy had spread across your body as all of your conspiracy theories about him diminished. Matt was your hero. Kylo Ren too.

But without Matt’s help, you could have died.

“I… don’t know what to say,” you smile breathlessly, you felt the waterworks blur your vision but it was far too late to stop them now. “T-Thank you so much, Matt.”

Matt’s eyes widened, lurching up from his seat and hunching forward to your side of the bed. “Hey! Why are you crying? Y-You shouldn’t be crying.”

You wipe the big fat tears away, chuckling at his dumbfounded expression. “I’m just happy, you big dork.”

Matt paused, his large glasses nearly falling off the tip of his prominent nose. “…Did you just call me a ‘dork?”

“Yes! You ginormous dork!” You shout, surprising Matt. Matt furrowed his brows, unable to find a proper response. You burst out laughing. “Oh my stars, you should see your face!”

“That’s a little harsh, don’t you think?”

“No,” you chuckle, “I mean, I’m looking at your dumb dorky face.” Matt frowned. His stupidly beautiful face that you’ve been thinking about nonstop since you were here, day by day, wondering if he when he’d ever show. You reach out to touch his hand, gently squeezing two of his fingers. They were so much warmer than you’d thought they’d be. “And I’d like to see it more often… if that’s okay with you.”

 _Ohhhhh stars,_ perhaps this was a lot more forward than you’ve anticipated. _Please don’t freak out, please don’t freak out, please don’t freak out!_

For some strange reason, as if he read your mind, Matt chuckled softly. He returned the favor, cupping your hand in his, which was then followed by his sweet reply. “Of course.”

You smiled from ear to ear as his adorably dorky face turned pink.

…

You spent another week in the Med Bay, only this time it felt like a breeze. Your body had recovered almost entirely—you were back on your feet, full of energy and ready to tackle each day! Stars, you were actually excited about the idea of returning to work soon.

Also, Matt had kept his word and visited you every day. His visitations were brief as he’d asked about your day and chatted for a while. You would drill him with questions about any work or assignments he’s been up to, yet he’d dodge them all, stating that they weren’t important.

Although you were disappointed and ached for some kind of juicy gossip outside the Med Bay, you were instead showered with shiploads of attention that made your heart flutter. Matt was far too sweet than you’d thought; he’d rather focus on you. He wanted to know if you ate, felt any pain, if you took your medication—the whole nine yards.

Hell, he even asked for your code on your data-pad.

Each day felt intimate. You found yourself opening yourself up more within each visit.

His questions were mixed, ranging from broad to strangely specific.

_What is your favorite color?_

_Did you like to read?_

_Do you prefer the Light side or Dark side?_

_Did you like Kylo Ren’s mask?_

_What was a fond memory you had in school?_

_What was your home planet like? Remind me, what was it called again?_

_Who do you suspect to be part of the Resistance?_

_Had you ever come in contact with them? Any names ring a bell?_

_Have you ever worked for them?_

…Perhaps they were too specific. You jokingly asked him one day if he was interrogating you.

You expected a laugh or at least see him joke around and feign in disbelief. Yet it was like you struck a nerve, Matt’s eyes widened as he stammered his way of denying it. You brushed it off, assuming he was just being quirky. You suggested that if he wanted more information he should’ve just tortured you for it, and you left it at that.

All Matt could do was chuckle nervously.

Finally, the day had come and you were discharged from the Med Bay. You changed to your leisure clothes that Danielle brought from the supply room—a fitted long-sleeved shirt, black leggings, and slip-on shoes. Before you left, you and Danielle exchange codes on your data-pads. You bring her in for a hug, thanking her for all that she’s done. She returned the hug, grateful to be of service, and happy to have gained a friend. She raised her brows suggestively and whispered to your ear that you should also thank your Commander for assigning her to you.

 _Huh_ , you thought, _I probably should._

You were escorted by two stormtroopers to your new room. To your surprise, it was Kylo Ren who had specifically requested your room change. Your previous quarters were, as FN-1990 and FN-3667 described, vigorously scrubbed clean and remodeled to remove the horrid crime scene left behind. It should be occupied by new recruits by now. However, Kylo Ren did leave a gruesome sight for the whole base to see, not to mention he had set a fresh new impression of you.

Nearly everyone is _afraid of_ you. The news about Iris and her crew’s slaughter spread around the base like wildfire. You were the unfortunate victim of their vile pettiness, however, there was no sign of sympathy anywhere. Dozens of people dart away in the halls as you followed the stormtroopers. Some incomers have tried backing away with their heads down, stumbling to the walls to clear your path. Others would just stop and turn the other way.

Hell, even the stormtroopers refused to look at you.

You were never fond of the silent treatment. To have an entire base give you the cold shoulder was ominous. You didn’t know how to feel about it, but then again, it’s not like anyone tried to help on your first week here, so it shouldn’t be too much of an issue. As long as you reminded yourself that you just need to keep your head on your shoulders everything should be fine.

Right?

Once you stood on your new doorway you turned to thank your escorts, only to be surprised that they’d already left. You scanned your new card key and the door _whooshed_ open, inviting you to step inside and shut behind you automatically. Your mouth was agape as you took in your new surroundings.

Your new room was incredible, polished black floors and matching black walls. There was a bed— _just one!_ It was large and beautifully white with two plush pillows, welcoming you as you jumped on it and felt the satin sheets kiss your body with comfort. _Great stars,_ you thought, giggling as you immersed yourself between the sheets, _this is amazing!_

You rose from your bed and sauntered over to a metallic wardrobe, opening the doors to reveal fresh new clothes for work and leisure. Your hand glided through each piece, each of them were far better quality than what you had before in your old quarters. You felt a silky smooth material at the very end, and to your surprise, it was something you’ve always wanted to own.

Quickly you discarded your clothes and slipped it on. There was a large mirror in the private bathroom on your left, which you scurried in front of quickly. Aside from the basic necessities in a bathroom, yours had a stand-in shower, which from the looks of it, the water would be poured from the ceiling. _Fucking sweet!_ It’s like a set for a steamy love scene.

Anyway, you observed yourself in awe as the black satin romper fit your body perfectly, spaghetti straps loosely tugging your shoulder blades and the cutoff hem fell slightly below your fingertips, revealing your glorious thighs perfectly.

It was times like these that you missed back home, shopping with mom and trying on new things that you wouldn’t normally wear in the dressing room, like the time you tried your first mini-skirt and tube top without her knowledge. You barely took the time to acknowledge your appearance, and once you had the chance to break your usual look, you wondered if you ever felt… sexy enough or pretty enough to attract the opposite sex.

When the idea of dating was brought to the table you immediately denied to participate. Aside from focusing on your studies, you were also afraid of rejection—the idea alone motivated you to just stay away from that kind of thing. Furthermore, even if you cared more about your dating life, you hardly knew anyone who’d show you any kind of romantic interest.

Erin, may she rest in peace, scolded you harshly, exclaiming that that was the point in dating. Rejection, love, drama, getting heartbroken—it was all part of the experience. Plus, you can’t always be the one to wait around, and sometimes you have to make the first move. Therefore, you just keep searching until you’ve found the right one. She made it sound like an impossible mission.

How do you know you’ve found the one? It’s all based on a feeling, a cosmic connection that enables you to do things you’ve never done before.

So… is that what you’re feeling with Matt? If your past self could look at you now she’d be surprised at how forward you’ve become. It all started when you allowed your tongue to slip, revealing your interest by accident. And that kiss? What are you, in fifth grade? Hell, you never kissed anyone at that time, but still, you cannot explain the sudden boldness that took the reins of your mind. You’ve flirted with that man numerous times and never once stopped yourself! You’d recount the moments and scream internally, wondering what the fuck was wrong with you.

You didn’t even want to get started on Kylo Ren. You’re more than happy that the Commander had spared your life after kissing his helmet, perhaps he’ll kill you in your dreams.

Back to Matt, he’d never kill you, he didn’t seem like the killing type ( _oh, poor you, you don’t even know_ ). What felt more unnerving is that you couldn’t tell if he felt the same way as you did. The gestures and the comments you’ve made—perhaps he was unsure of how to deal with it? Maybe he was dodging it all, trying to find a way to let you down as politely as possible. Or… he could be completely oblivious to the whole thing, which sounds like something he would do. 

You turned your body to the side and appreciated the way the romper complimented your body. In a split second, your devious mind took over.

_Maybe… I shouldn’t be the only one enjoying this._

Then you felt it again, that same wave of bravery flowing through your veins. You have an opportunity to turn this entire thing around and you’re not backing down from this. It’s time. If you felt this strongly about Matt, what the hell, let’s go fucking get him.

Goodness, Erin and Danielle would be so proud.

You ran back and pulled out your datapad that was tucked in your pack that Danielle had prepared for you. You logged in and immediately clicked on your go-to contacts, two names appeared: Danielle and Matt. Iris used to be there but… yeah. You click on Matt’s name and a message bubble appeared, and you typed away.

_Hey! Just settled into my new room._

Oh stars, it’s finally happening. Your first step as a new woman.

**_Bing._ **

_That’s good. Is the room to your liking?_

You smiled.

_Like? No. That’s an understatement. I fucking love it!_

**_Bing._ **

_Hahaha. I’m glad._

You took a deep breath. This was it. You’re making your move now.

_So there’s something you should see. Come ASAP._

**_Bing._ **

_What is it? Are you in trouble?_

Oh, it’s all coming together now. You grin wickedly. You let your fingertips do the work.

 _You could say, I’m in a rather naughty_ _situation._

You took a deep breath. You’ve set the bait, now you have to wait.

A bubble with three dots appeared, indicating Matt is currently typing. But the bubble disappeared. That was odd. Then it quickly appeared for a few seconds only to disappear once again.

You shut your eyes, nobody trained you for this. _Craaaaaap!_ _Had I gone too far?_

Before you could type an apology, you heard a **Bing.** You snap back into your data-pad.

_… I don’t understand. What do you mean? Are you in danger?_

You stared at the response _. Seriously?_

There’s no way this man couldn’t be that impervious to flirts. Maybe you were just a terrible flirt in general. Or he’s just completely oblivious… damn, he might be. _Or_ it could be, you hope, that he’s thinking what you think you’re thinking. Either way, you had to spell it out if you wanted him to get it.

_Come see for yourself. ;)_

You placed the data-pad down and took another look at yourself, fantasizing Matt’s reaction. Would he fawn over you and throw you to the bed, ripping his shirt off? Nah, too un-Matt. Perhaps he’d be too shy to say anything and just stare—not so much like a creep but long enough to have him dazed so you can take advantage of him. Maybe he's the romantic type? Whispering sweet nothings in your ear while sweeping you off your feet? Oh, the possibilities were annoyingly endless!

Seeing your body in the mirror, you were finally able to not gag at the sight. You were more than thrilled to see most of the marks fade away. The ones that hadn’t perished were concealed thankfully. The incision in your abdomen left behind a permanent thin scar, but the one that still lingers like a parasite was the bruise Matt left just underneath your breast. The dark color had faded, yet it was still visibly noticeable and tender to the touch. It should go away within the next week or so. You hoped Matt wouldn't mind.

Stepping out of the bathroom you sighed with content. A new room with a private bathroom all to yourself? Matt should be coming any minute and you were prepared to go on the next level with him. This was too unreal for you to handle. How could this day get any better?

Then you heard the sound of your door _whoosh_ open behind you.

“I see you’ve made yourself comfortable,” said a deeply altered voice.

 _Oh no._ You slowly turned around, confirming your worst nightmare as you identified the owner of that bone-chilling voice in your room.

Kylo Ren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Next chapter will include,
> 
> Steamy & sensitive subjects  
> Moments of vulnerability  
> Unnerving villain  
> Taking things to the next level.
> 
> *please read the first letter of each line*
> 
> YES! THAT'S RIGHT! NEXT CHAPTER! FINALLY HAPPENING!
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you'd do with Kylo Ren in your bedroom? ;)


	11. Kylo Ren, the Incredibly Gifted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren confronts you and there's nothing you can do. Things take a turn to the unexpected as your nightmare turns into a hard hitting reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEX! Also this chapter is long.

_Wake up._

Your nightmare would usually play itself out. You’d be sprinting through some kind of disaster that happened your way. In this one, Stormtroopers flood your town, shooting everyone in their way with their blasters, throwing their grenades in all public spaces. Dozens of Resistance warships thrust through the skies and collide with their enemies, crashing below to create devastation all around. Debris filled the air, you cough violently and staggered onto the street. Swarms of people flee left and right, slamming you aside as you fell to your knees. The screams of men, women, and children alike were echoing through your ears and all at once. They disappeared as another explosion erupts, sending you flying backward.

You roll around the ground light-headed, gasping through the black smoke as you attempt to get yourself back up. Fire was all that filled the path in front of you, set on the unfortunate pile of fresh bodies. And from the flames rose an ominous figure, marching along with his army of brainwashed stormtroopers behind him.

With the little strength you had you lift yourself from the rubble and headed the opposite direction, until—!

_Pew! Pew! Pew!_

You land face-first onto the ground, screaming in agony as the shots went through your abdomen. Blood poured out of your mouth as the burnt flesh filled your nostrils. You had to fight this but your body failed you—all of your energy was drained and you lay wasted on the ground. Heavy footsteps approached to your side, slow yet threatening like an omen approaching its victim. Your body prevented you from turning your head around, but you were sure who the person behind you was, despite the fact you never knew what he looked like. The man that you’ve heard so much about in university—the one that lurked behind everyone’s mind when his name was uttered upon mentioning the First Order.

A scarlet red light reflected on the corner of your eyes, a loud, crackling source of energy summoned by the sound of a thrust pulled back, ready to strike. You recognized this weapon as the lightsaber, mentioned through whispers of travelers from the marketplace. It’s been decades since anyone from your planet had ever seen one. The colors had meaning, you couldn’t remember them all, except one.

Red symbolized the undeniable evil and sworn loyalty to the Dark Side.

You close your eyes, there was nothing to stop him. What you feared would happen has happened—you were just another innocent person that got caught up in the battlefield. Succumbed in fear, you met your demise for the night. As soon as his lightsaber pierced through your chest, you’d awake drenched in sweat and panting profusely.

This wasn’t just some reoccurring nightmare, it was straight-up fear—fear of a man that you’d never thought in a million years would meet. Someone, where you thought, only existed within the text of current event articles and the words of Galactic reporters. You loathed when he was the topic of open discussion, especially during class, in which you would immediately detach yourself from partaking in such conversation. At some point, this would all go away—as soon as you graduate you’ll start a career, fall in love, and start a family like you’d planned.

And yet… as much as you tried to ease yourself, the nightmare would return, striking back with vengeance at random. As the Boogeyman terrorized the mind of young children, you were terrorized by Kylo Ren.

Who stood in front of you at this very moment.

You’d never thought you’d live to see the day, or rather, live for the next five seconds in his sights. You could feel yourself hyperventilating as he stared you down, towering you like you were a small child. You felt the air around you grow cold, only to realize that you’re wearing a dangerously revealing romper in front of your Commander. Dear stars, you’d never imagine that this would be the moment before you died, embarrassed and frightened to the very core. This couldn’t get any worse.

“C-C-Commander,” you stammer, quickly staring down at your revealing state and stupidly crossing your arms around your chest like it made a huge difference. You snapped your head back up. “I-I wasn’t expecting you.”

He cocked his head slightly. “Were you expecting company?”

 _Shiiiiiiit!_ Stay calm, breathe, and don’t say anything stupid.

“Yes, sir. Just… _not_ _you?”_

You wanted to slap yourself. _For fucks sake, now is not the time for this._ He didn’t say anything. Instead, you rambled on like a fool. “F-Forgive me, sir, I say dumb shit when I’m nervous—"

He raised his hand and you immediately stopped talking.

“You’re nervous?” he asks coolly, taking a step towards you. “What is there to be so nervous about?”

You took a step back and nearly tumbled. Your legs were shaking at this point. “I— sorry. What I mean to s-say, um, is being in your presence, C-Commander, is an honor, sir.” You bow out of respect, your throat was going dry as your nerves tingled down your spine. 

He takes another step. “Is that so? You said the same thing to General Hux.”

You raise your brows, how could he possibly know that? Either way, you swallowed your pride. You know better than anyone that it’s hopeless to argue against facts, and there was no way you would take your chances against the one and only Boogeyman himself. “Yes sir, I-I did—”

He sprung his arm and grabbed your forearm, pulling you closer to him with your eyes on his mask. Your breath shuddered, it was like staring at an abyss. There were faint scratches—nothing a simple polish couldn’t fix. But nothing could ease that twisting sensation in your gut as Kylo Ren inched forward in intimidation, you could practically hear his breathing, low and controlled.

“Whom do you honor more?” He asked, his hand now resting on your shoulder.

“You, sir. Without a doubt.” You reply immediately and as truthful as ever.

“Hmm. How wise.” Kylo Ren hummed, pleased to hear your response, his gloved thumb pressed against your clavicle. “I expect you’re capable to resume your duties tomorrow?”

You nodded, curious and scared shitless that this man was touching you. “Y-Yes, sir.”

You’d love to be sticking your head in a panel right now, away from this dreadful confrontation. The Commander stared at you longingly while gripping your shoulder. The fact that you couldn’t tell what this frightening man was thinking behind that mask was unnerving.

“How are you feeling?”

Never in a million years would you expect him to ask you that. Then again, he did request to see your health reports the whole time you were admitted to the Med Bay. Perhaps he wasn’t so bad after all—despite being a murderer and all. Like an insanely sexy—with some good intentions—murderer.

Stars, you felt guilty thinking about someone other than Matt—thinking that there was any good in Kylo Ren, let alone develop this strangely twisted interest to him. You weren’t sure how to think properly now that your mind was all fuzzy. All those times you joked about him with Danielle only repressed how you truly felt about the fearsome Commander—you know, how you sometimes dreamed that he’d kill you.

And yet, he’s still the same man that came to your rescue, sweeping you off your feet like a loyal knight.

You thought about the idea of his face, handsome, well-chiseled, smooth like a baby’s bottom. What color were his eyes? How long was his hair? He could take on any form at this point, but that structured body made you weak in the knees. Your cheeks began to burn as you thought about his packages— _oh no don’t look down!_

“Um…I feel fine, sir.” You respond, barely audible, returning to the real world. “Also, um, t-thank you for this—” you gesture the immaculate room, “—and, thank you for saving me. If you didn’t come for me I would’ve died.”

The Commander stood silent, nodding his head only once.

Guess he doesn’t thank people often. You purse your lips, gathering a sliver of courage to ask him a question. “Forgive me, but… why are you here?”

He cocked his head slightly, he was sneering behind his mask. “You dare question me?”

Shit. Your heart sank. “N-No, sir! I was—"

He cuts you off by placing his other hand on your other shoulder, bringing himself closer than you’d ever expect him to be. Kylo Ren is massive, his armor accentuating his wide torso as he towered over you. His breath hissed slowly beneath his mask, his chest rose and fell once he stepped foot inside your inner circle.

You were on the verge of tears, breath shaking as you whimper out an apology. “…I’m sorry.”

“You better be,” Kylo Ren growled. “You don’t ask questions—I do. Understand?”

You nod sheepishly, thanking the stars he hadn’t sliced your head off.

“Good.” He can feel you shiver beneath his grip. “Now, tell me Y/N, what’s so urgent?”

You raise an eyebrow. “S-sir…?”

He grips your shoulders tight, now they were beginning to grow sore. “I believe there was something you wanted to show my colleague, isn’t that right?”

You blinked. Oh no. Don’t be who you think it is. “Your… colleague?”

Kylo Ren cocked his head again. “I’m sure you’ve met him. The radar technician.”

 _No, no, no, no!_ _This isn’t happening!_ Dear stars, how could you forget that they’re friends—no, _colleagues_! Matt and Kylo Ren are colleagues now! You swore you were losing it, this is absolutely maddening.

“So what is it?” He pressed on. “Explain yourself. What was so urgent for Matt to drop his work and come to you?”

_AGAIN, HOW the FUCK does he KNOW about THAT?!_

Your heart was thumping loudly against your chest as the Commander patiently awaited your response.

_Okay, remain calm, take a deep breath. Just. Be. Honest. Yeah. You can do this._

You take a deep breath in and looked at your Commander with a straight face. “I just… wanted him to see my outfit.”

You didn’t need to see a reaction from Kylo Ren as his voice portrayed his confusion. “…What?”

You chew your lip to prevent yourself from impulsively giggling, knowing full well the many fatal circumstances that could occur based on the Commander’s mood. You knew this and yet you couldn’t help it, this was far too comical. This was by far not the best time to fucking laugh at the face of death.

“Forgive me, sir,” You begin hesitantly, a tiny smile surfaced on your lips. “There is no urgency. This is a personal affair. I…erm, only wanted to see his reaction to my outfit, that’s all.”

Kylo Ren was silent, processing the ridiculous information of a situation he’d overanalyzed. He sighed heavily, dropping his head slightly, annoyed with himself. But he never let go of your shoulders, if anything he loosened his grip, and his gloved fingers began rubbing against your romper’s straps. He saw the way you held yourself with secure, thighs pressed together while your arms crossed your chest. Nothing could conceal your cleavage, especially from his point of view.

You frown. Did… Kylo Ren just check you out?

He slowly slid his fingers down to your wrists, which were still formed in your oddly secure position, giving them a light squeeze.

“Is that so?”

Suddenly he jerked your wrists, unwrapping your arms to take a good long look at what you’ve tried to hide.

“After everything that’s happened—after all I’ve done for you…had you considered _my_ reaction?”

You swallowed hard. 

Based on your silence, Kylo Ren gripped one hand on your wrist while the other, desperate and cunning, glided around your body, grasping the silhouette encased within your scandalous romper.

“Wearing this is a crime,” he growled. “Never could I have imagined that this was the kind of woman you are. Luring a working man to satisfy your personal needs? What is it—a _reaction_? Don’t make me laugh.” He released your wrist to take hold of your hair behind your head, yanking it back to have you look into the pitch black in his mask. “What’d you expect? Matt comes in and fucks you on the spot? Whisper sweet nothings in your ear like some idiot in love? Tell me something, do you honestly know _who_ Matt fucking is? You don’t have any _idea_ what you’re doing!”

You shut your eyes tight, failing to capture that one fat drop of a tear stream quickly down your face. “S-Sir, I’m—"

“Nothing you can say can change what your intentions were!” Kylo Ren yelled, watching you attempt to control your sobs like a madman. “Filthy slut!”

His gloved hand continued to wander around, tracing the hemline above your breasts, then slipping past the curves of your hips to get a firm grip of your ass. You let out a cry as he squeezed tightly. You wanted to scream and run, get as far away as you could from the man who’s haunted your head for years.

Yet your body rejected the wish. The next squeeze was on your bosom, and you let out the most lustful moan escape from your mouth.

Kylo Ren paused on his tour. “You _like_ that?”

Your legs were anchored to the floor, your mouth quivered yet not a single word came out to deny him. You couldn’t do anything but let him touch you. How could you? He’s your Commander for stars’ sake! It felt wrong, your mind flooded with thoughts of Matt, like you were betraying him with his idol—colleague—whatever!

But the way Kylo Ren held you, weak to the knees as he touched you—you never felt so alive.

“Interesting,” The Commander said, almost chuckling at the sight of your shameful expression. He’s enjoying this. “My, what a _naughty_ situation you seem to be in Y/N.” He grabbed your ass again, squeezing it so hard that you know it’ll bruise in the morning.

“Now take it off.”

He released you, observing how you follow his command obediently as you rolled the straps down your delicate shoulders, pulling the satin material from your waist down until it slipped past your ankles. You swiftly kick the material aside, feeling the cool air invade your body with goosebumps. Wearing only but a strapless black bra and matching panties, you stood helpless as your Commander observed you like an isolated sculpture.

“Get on the bed. On your back.”

In an instant you’re on the bed, feeling the cool satin sheets beneath you. You watched him approach you, like a predator ready to pounce. He removes his cloak, then his large belt over his waist, tunic, gloves, and last but not least, his pants. Your eyes widened at the enormous bulge blooming within his tight fitted boxers.

_Great Stars, Danielle was right._

Kylo Ren kept his mask on, along with his long-sleeved black shirt—which looked odd at first but damn, it was so tight that it captured his beautiful muscular body. His legs were exposed, paler than you’d ever expected them to be but they were indeed toned to perfection. There were a small number of noticeably healed scars and a splatter of beauty marks around his legs. His hands—those gorgeously giant hands, calloused with some scarring here and there swooned you even further. Despite his physical flaws, Kylo Ren is by far, in your perspective, a breathing body of art. You press your legs together, feeling excitement pool underneath.

And he noticed.

“What are you hiding from me, Y/N?”

You shake your head, feeling your cheeks burn up. “N-Nothing, sir!”

He cocks his head again. “We’ll see.”

The Commander kneels onto the bed, shifting part of his weight on your lower half as his arms took hold of your legs. Thank goodness you shaved yesterday. His large hands slowly caressed your calf and made their way up to your thighs, spreading them wide. To his delight, he saw you—your vulnerable, sensitive area almost exposed.

Almost.

“You don’t need this.”

He took hold of your panties with one hand, fingers lacing the hem. Swiftly, he jerks his hand down. The fabric tears, making you gasp softly. He throws the torn panties aside. You think that he’s glaring at your breasts now. And you were correct.

“Or this.”

He pulled down your strapless bra, your breasts jump from captivity, the material between the cups tore straight down as he pulled, and the clasp behind your back cracked apart at the same time. You don’t even know how he did it, and the Commander threw it to the ground. Damn, that was your favorite one.

“I’ll get you more you stupid girl,” he said, answering your thoughts.

Now you were fully naked, 100% exposed and beneath Kylo Ren. He took a moment to gaze at your nakedness, every flaw, every curve—all the things that made his heartthrob the moment he found you bound in a bathtub. The bruise, which he—I mean— _Matt_ , accidentally inflicted on you was still there on your ribs, visible yet not as bad as before since it was healing.

Slowly, he took his hand and applied pressure with his fingertips, observing the way you repressed your cry as you bit your bottom lip, biting harder as he applied more pressure. You cave eventually, wincing and letting out a groan.

His head snapped up. “Did I hurt you?”

You shake your head, then sighed in relief as his fingers left the area. But that didn’t stop him from pursuing other interests.

With one hand he cupped your breast, your nipple hardened underneath his palm. He toyed with it, elongating the nipples between his fingers with a couple of pinches. His other hand traveled further up to your head, tracing your jaw until it reached the corner of your mouth.

“I believed you kissed me,” He whispers, his forefinger taps the skin below the corner of your bottom lip. “Right around… here.”

You held your breath. Only for a moment.

“To approach a Commander with an act like that is punishable,” his warm thumb glides over your smooth lips, then followed suit with the rest of his hand and he cupped your cheek. “I will not tolerate such behavior. Understand?”

You nod, your throat nearly quaking as you spoke. “I’m so sorry sir. I-I was caught up in the moment.”

His fingers snaked behind your head, curling through your hair and yanking it backward, making you yelp once more at the mercy of his mask.

“Like you were with Matt?”

There was no point in asking yourself how he’d known that—he just fucking _knows_ everything. And to that question, you answer with a single nod, ashamed that he knew the truth. And with that he released your hair, you allowed your head to sink on the pillow, low-key desiring the pillow to just devour your head to disappear.

But Kylo Ren wouldn’t allow it.

Both of his hands grasped your breasts, your mounds filling them perfectly. You moan, gripping the sheets beneath you as he toyed with them, your nipples sensitive—begging to be pulled by his gracious fingers. He fulfills your wish, tugging them hard while he observed your reaction. You shut your eyes and moan again, this time pushing your pelvis up, and to your surprise, your sex meets the bulge.

All you could do was gasp.

“Eager.” He huffs, taking one hand and sliding it below your abdomen and to your inner thighs. He squeezed gently, his gaze never left your face as he continued observing it—soft and dazed in bliss, blushing hard once he met your folds.

“You’re wet.”

You’re admittedly defeated. There was nothing to say.

With his fingers he explored your sex, your juices coated the tips of his fingers. You shivered at his touch as he rubbed your clitoris in small circles, pleasure bloomed below your belly at his sensation. You touching yourself was normal. “once-in-a-while” kind of thing where you weren’t always satisfied. If anything it was more or less adequate—it’s not like you had a Masturbation 101 class to ace. But this was way better than what you experienced with just yourself. Being touched by a man—it feels fucking amazing.

The Commander slips in a finger, painfully slow into your vagina, all the way down to the knuckle. You gasp, arching your back as the shock of pleasure bolted through your spine. You moan as he thrusts in a slow pace with just his forefinger, now coated in your juices. He adds a second finger, thrusting steadily while stretching your inner walls, making you tilt your head back. You yelp as he added a third, but this time he broke his pace. Without warning, his thrusts sped up, making your jaw drop low as pleasure sparked inside you.

“C-Commander!” you shriek between thrusts. “Please…!”

Kylo Ren stops to your dismay, watching you fall apart in his grasp. “Intriguing.”

He pulls out his fingers and adjusted himself on his knees. Your eyes fell on his enormous bulge, wondering, begging to be freed from his boxers. The Commander pulls them down, his cock pink, girthy, and bigger than any drawings of your past human anatomy textbook, was free from its cage. Your mouth instantly watered at the sight, its head coated in pre-cum as Kylo Ren inched forward to your heat.

Slowly, the Commander enters and you moan loudly.

“So… _unngh_ , _tight_ ,” he grunts, inserting himself cautiously. You cover your mouth, muffling a yelp as he successfully managed to get all of him inside you. The Commander pulls your arms down, placing each arm on your side.

“I want to see your face when I fuck you.”

Before you could process his words, that’s when he began his first thrust, then a second, and then a third. All so slow but so damn good.

Pleasure bloomed beneath your belly as Kylo Ren stretched your walls, his cock pulsing hard in your heat within every thrust. His pace was slow yet torturous. You never felt this good before. You desired more of him as you moaned in ecstasy, the newfound pleasure exceeded to spread across your body and allowed Kylo Ren to take all control. Countless moans escaped your lips, your head knocked back with your eyes closed. You arched your back, taking in every inch of Kylo Ren you could possibly manage.

The Commander’s pace took haste. He grabbed a fistful of your hair as he dove himself further. He grunts, cursing beneath his mask as he studies your face. Skin flushed, eyes blurred, hair messy—it amused him how different you looked just a few minutes ago. The sweet and reserved girl was now succumbed in his grasp—helpless, horny, receiving the proper fucking that he believed that she rightfully deserved.

Kylo Ren wrapped his arms beneath you, pulling you close to him. You could hear him breathing heavily, slightly altered. You place your hands on his damp shirt, feeling his big, firm muscles through the thin material as he fucked you. You moan in his neck, your hand clenching onto the hem of his shirt. You could feel your hips grind forward, matching his pace, his cock pleasing you to the fullest.

“That’s it,” he groaned, you imagined he was closing his eyes too. “That’s my good little slut.”

The room filled with your moans as the Commander held you. Your head rolled back and you gazed at his mask, void of any kind of emotion. You wondered again what he looked like behind it, but in the moment you were reminded how incredibly gifted he is, losing your grasp of your thoughts.

Including the rational ones.

You lurch forward, taking hold of both sides of his mask. The action threw him off guard, before he could stop you, you place your lips on the front—where you’d think his mouth would be. Drunk and foolish in ecstasy, you part your lips and bestow more kisses on the metallic mask. Incredulous, Kylo Ren stops and pulls you away, glaring at the lustful eyes that dared approach her Commander.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“I wanna kiss you,” you slur, pouting your lips. Nothing but lust infiltrated your mind as you teased him, rolling your hips forward, feeling his cock harden within you. With the way you held your shoulders down and pushed your breasts together, you gaze at your doting Commander as you plead with batting lashes and big pretty eyes. “Pretty please… sir?”

Kylo Ren’s breath hitched, falling into your trap at the sight of your breasts—perky, elongated nipples begging to be sucked viciously. He was entranced, and so you take hold of the bottom of his mask. Before lifting an inch, he grabs your wrists, knocking you straight down the bed of satin.

Before you could say anything, the Commander raised his arm. The lights above you flicker until in a second, you were both consumed in darkness.

Dazed and confused, your mind flooded with a mix of questions. Thereafter, you hear a hiss of air above you, accompanied by the sound of a heavy item banging onto the floor—had to be his mask. Another item followed suit, extremely lighter than the first item—his shirt! Now you were both naked… in the dark.

Kylo Ren’s hands found your face, and with his fingertips, he traced the lips that dared defy him.

And you heard him—his real voice—deep, enchanting, strong.

And oddly familiar.

“And I’ve wanted to kiss you.”

His lips crash into yours, hard, hot, and longing for them. You return his kiss, both your tongues intertwine, coating your lips with saliva as he resumes his thrusts. Though you couldn’t see him, you relied on your other senses, resulting in feeling his face with your hands.

Nary a wrinkle anywhere, his skin was smooth all around except around his jaw. You could feel stubble above his lip and chin, you assume he shaves often. His lips were so smooth, plump and luscious for a man. Also, he’s indeed young—mid-twenties probably, shouldn’t be a day over thirty. His jawline was slightly asymmetrical, and his nose is prominent, almost crushing yours as you lock lips. It didn’t take long for you to discover his silky soft hair, now matted in sweat, confirming its length past his cheekbones.

Your thumb glided past his forehead, admiring the rest of his facial structure. His eyebrows were thick on his bone brow. Shame you couldn’t see his eyes, but you assumed they must be daring. You wondered what color they were.

“They’re brown.”

Should you even ask at this point? _Nah, fuck it._ You’ve already got your answer.

He kissed you passionately, then treaded down to your neck. Kylo Ren generously planted small kisses around your throat and collar bone. His lips reach your nipple, making long, circular strokes before latching on to begin sucking. You tug on his hair, moaning softly as he suckled greedily. Pleasure spiked below your belly as he toyed with your breasts once more, sucking each elongated nipple raw to his satisfaction.

“Commander!” You moan, wrapping your arms around his neck. “D-Don’t stop, sir. Please, don’t stop!”

You hear him huff out a chuckle. “I have no intention of stopping Y/N.”

He jerks his hips forward, delivering a deep thrust that nearly winded you. Stars, he’s fucking fantastic at this.

“You like that?” he growls, tempting you for more. “You like my cock that much you fucking slut?”

You nod, but then realize you’re nodding in the dark like fucking moron. You breathlessly respond. “Y-Yes Commander.”

“Call me by my name.”

You blink. Is he serious?

Once again, he answers your thoughts. “I’m serious.”

There you have it, he has greenlit the way.

“Yes… Kylo,” you whisper. “Please give me your cock.”

He groans, turning your body around until you lay on your stomach. He instructs you to get onto your knees, holding yourself up with your hands while lifting your ass high. It was difficult to remain steady. You shake nervously as he touches you, teasing as his long fingers slither past your inner thighs and discover your heat—now soaked in your juices, desperately waiting for him. He rubs your bare ass with one hand while with the other he attempts to insert his cock once more.

In a single thrust, he’s in, filling you up. Pleasure exploded below you as he fucks you from behind, setting a firm grip on your hips as he motioned himself through your tightness. You ass jiggled, definitely satisfying him, practically luring his hand to squeeze a cheek to settle his lust. You could hear his balls clap against your heat as his thrusts intensified.

“Fuck!” He yells, taking his hand away from your ass for a moment, only to immediately spank it hard enough to leave a mark. “You’re amazing, you fucking slut!”

 _Shit that hurt_ , but it didn’t stop you from feeling so good at the same time.

“ _Ahhh Kylo!_ ” You moan, salivating now as you discovered something new about yourself. “Please! More!”

He bore no second thought to your request. You imagined he grinned.

Pain and pleasure flood your body and he followed up with a couple of spanks on each cheek, each one more painful than the last. You withheld yourself for a while, but your knees were giving out. You were beginning to cry as your ass felt sore, no longer bearing another hit before it could break apart.

As if he sensed it, Kylo Ren stops.

He instructs you to lay on your back, gently spreading your legs apart as he makes his way inside you once more. He shifted his weight onto you, his heavy, muscular torso pressed against your bosom, mixing your bodily sweat. He cups the side of your face and pulls you in for a passionate kiss, moaning in your mouth as he thrusts vigorously. You wrap your arms around him, desiring his touch, his very dominating presence to take over you. And then you felt it, a spur of pleasure emerge between your legs.

“K-Kylo!” You moan within kisses, feeling the pressure of release becoming imminent. “I’m…I’m about to cum!”

“Are you now?” He grunts, biting your lower lip. “You’re want to cum for me? Is my little slut going to cum on my cock?”

“Yes!”

“Good,” He growls, repressing his gasp. “We’ll cum together. I’ll ensure your pussy is drenched in my cum.”

Kylo wastes no time as his other hand fumbles down to your clitoris, fervently rubbing small circles on the sensitive area to further escalate your release. _Stars, he’s really good at that_. His pace intensifies, sending hot pleasure that made your toes curl. You were close, so was he, you could hear his breath hitch as he moaned your name in your ear.

“Y/N—!”

“Kylo—!”

You gasp sharply, crying out a moan as you felt it, a surging wave of pleasure flooded your body. Kylo’s hips twitch forward hard and he moans, spilling his seed in you as you fell apart below him.

You lay together, naked and drenched in sweat, wrapped in each other’s arms while you both attempt to catch your breaths. You trace his torso, beginning from his Adam’s apple, sensing the beauty that he’s manage to conceal from the whole galaxy. Your fingers glide past his pecs to his abs, and coyly, you begin to count.

_One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight._

“…What are you doing?”

You giggle, confirming your thought. “Nothing. Just counting.”

“Counting?”

“I heard you’re ripped,” you answer honestly, maybe finding yourself to be a little too comfortable in his arms. “ _And_ , that you have an eight-pack.” You test him, leaning forward to kiss him, and you landed on his chin. _Ah, so close._ But good thing he didn’t tell you not to, let alone try to stop you.

“I guess the rumors are true. Dare I say, you are in very good shape Commander.”

You hear Kylo Ren chuckle faintly. He placed a gentle kiss on the nape of your neck that made you weak in the knees.

“You’re absolutely right.”

…

Kylo Ren remained with Y/N until he sensed her drift to sleep. It was already late and he should return to his quarters soon. With a wave of his hand the lights above flicker back on, adjusting them to a dimmer setting. He gazed at her beauty, somehow she seemed more radiant as she rested. Her hair sprawled across her face and pillow, and the Commander finds the damning misplaced lock of hair hers and pushed it behind her ear where it’s supposed to be, perfecting her face.

He sighed. He didn’t expect for this to happen. It was his fault for not understanding the lingo of text messages—for all he knew Y/N could actually be in danger and just have horrible choices of words to say so.

He shook his head, his stubborn sense of self wasn’t starting to make sense. He overreacted. He hadn’t meant for it to go that far.

And yet, he doesn’t regret his actions.

Slowly he unravels himself from her grasp, careful not to stir her awake. After covering her naked body with a blanket he steps out of bed. He gathers his items and began dressing himself silently. Before pulling on his boxers, he noticed a faint red streak on the base of his dick. He glanced back at the sleeping girl and chewed his bottom lip. The girl failed to mention she is a virgin.

Or…was.

But then again, she failed to mention many things.

After placing his mask on he turns, taking one last look of the sleeping beauty before stepping out of the room.

As soon as he left he was greeted by General Hux.

“Stars!” Kylo Ren yells, startled by the presence of his least favorite red-head. “Don’t you have anywhere else to be?!”

“As a matter of fact, I came to retrieve you,” Hux replied disdainfully. “I had a hunch that you’d be lurking around here since that girl’s release from the Med Bay was today.” He stepped forward and gave the Commander a questionable look. “I also find it odd that you coincidentally have her placed near your quarters, sir.”

“General,” Kylo Ren warns, gripping his gloved hand in frustration. “I believe I’ve said before to watch your mouth, am I correct?”

Hux noticed his tone and remembered the nearly fatal chokehold. He immediately backed off. “Yes. Forgive me, sir.” He clears his throat and resumes. “Like I said, I came to retrieve you. Supreme Leader Snoke has asked for your presence. It’s about the girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! I had SO much fun writing this chapter! I'm grateful for your patience, I wanted to make it as "kylo renny" as possible if that makes sense? Let me know what you think (what you're feeling ;D) about this chapter.  
> The smuts just begun ladies.
> 
> Another question cuz I like asking weird shit and I love reading your comments, would you prefer Kylo as a dom or a sub?


	12. Unravel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day, you're promoted to Superior Radar Technician. While having conflicting thoughts about Matt, you are also tasked to train a tech named Jordan. Later, you and Jordan meet with Matt and have a rather interesting lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey look  
> PLOT & DRAMA & CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT  
> but most importantly  
> PLOT

“Hey, pass the screwdriver please.”

You had just finished placing an updated component in your third panel of the day, clearing an overheating issue that messed up nearby signal trafficking. It was nice to return, you missed sticking your head through panels and doing your usual thing like a piece of cake. Only this time it’s different, as today you were officially promoted to Superior Radar Technician.

When you woke up this morning, you were sore and alone. There was no trace that Kylo Ren was in your room last night, and it probably was for the best. Whatever happened last night was a shameful, bizarre, yet exciting event that you found yourself struggling to process. Too many questions were left unanswered and the day was just beginning.

After you showered and got dressed in your work jumpsuit you received a message on your data-pad from the main office, congratulating your promotion. It was a surprise to you, after everything that’s just happened it didn’t feel right. After a month in Star Killer Base with only a week’s worth training (and the rest you were stuck at the Med Bay), this sounded too good to be true.

Also, upon reviewing your new responsibilities you discovered that you were required to train new techs. It shouldn’t be that bad right? Unless they were all clueless like Matt then great stars, you’ll need to pray they learn. At least you weren’t subject to be supervised by anyone anymore since you knew what you were doing anyway. Now you didn’t have to verbally report to anyone, just type and send reports electronically. Besides, who’d want to be in charge of you after Iris’ untimely death?

However, this also meant that you were liable for your actions _and_ your trainees. Additionally, you have an obligation to report any suspicious activity that may threaten the First Order.

Great.

The main office sent over your list through your datapad as usual, along with the name of the tech you were training today, Jordan. Before arriving at the cafeteria you received a text from the one and only blond awkward creature.

_I couldn’t come over last night. Busy with work. I asked the Commander to check up on you._

You gave out a sigh and rubbed your forehead. _That wasn’t the best idea you dork_. You weren’t going to tell him now, not yet anyway. You scanned the cafeteria if he was around. Luckily he was nowhere to be seen and you were relieved. You type your message and hit send.

_Yeah. Thanks._

Stars, you wondered how you were going to tell Matt about last night. It’s been eating you up since you woke up this morning. You like him and he knows that, but you still didn’t know if he liked you back. He wasn’t much of a flirt. Sure he’s friendly and… strange, but it’s not he made any advances to you yet. Oddly enough, you couldn’t deny your attraction to him. Maybe he likes to take things slow? He doesn’t seem like the kind of guy to make the first move, and last night you shoot your first shot… but ended on another man.

It wasn’t necessarily considered cheating since you weren’t past the friendship phase, but it felt like a betrayal nonetheless. Like the time at the Med Bay when he found out you locked lips with the Commander’s helmet, as strange as it sounds. Seeing his genuinely surprised face struck your heart and you tried your best to mend it, focusing on him whenever he visited you. But Matt made it difficult. As soon as he mentions Kylo Ren it felt, well, awkward.

When he wasn’t around, Matt was all you thought about. Perhaps because he wasn’t around to bring up Kylo Ren. Last night had certainly conflicted with you. You couldn’t just throw him away overnight. Guilt swarmed your head as the underlying fact was sound—you had sex with Kylo Ren and you _liked_ it.

You halt your frenzied train of thought and took a deep breath to calm your nerves. It’s way too early in the morning for this and you need to eat something. Matt doesn’t know what happened yet, and you decided that you are going to tell him once you see him. It seems reasonable enough. You’re both adults, and you reminded yourself that you’re not in a relationship. What could go wrong?

 **_Bing_ ** _._

_Hope he didn’t give you a hard time. Can’t wait to see you later at lunch._

You literally wanted to crush your datapad. You left his message on read.

After breakfast, you met up with Jordan on your first post. He looked like he was around your age. He wasn’t much of a talker though. He had a baby face, auburn hair, and big grey eyes that refused to meet yours when you spoke. He obviously knew what happened to Iris and your roommates, and unfortunately, he was stuck with you until his training was complete. And when you tried an icebreaker to learn something about him, he didn’t contribute much. He mentioned he was relocated to your previous room with three other roommates, all of whom share bone-chilling conspiracies late at night, including the slaughter that took place in that very room.

You dropped the icebreaker. Lucky him.

Throughout each post you took charge, teaching while showing Jordan each issue comprised within the panels. You were grateful that he was able to identify components and their functions, but stars, he was anxious. Severely anxious.

You were in the middle of typing a report of the previous panel on your data where you glance up and saw that he’d open up the third panel himself but he was breathing rather heavily. He stuck his arm inside but didn’t touch anything, his hand shook and he began to sweat beads. His mouth quivered—he wanted to say something but nothing came out. Immediately you’re by his side and gently tug his arm out. The poor boy looked like he was about to have a panic attack. You take over, insisting that he sit next to you to observe. He was relieved you stopped him before he hurt himself.

He passed you the screwdriver, eyes glued to the monochromatic floor when you turned to face him. You easily tightened the knobs of the updated component and closed the panel, watching the signal on the upper right corner turn green before standing. _Ugh,_ it still hurts working on your knees. You offer your hand to Jordan, he immediately takes your arm and winced as his knees made an uncomfortably cracking sound.

“Yeah… getting up is the hardest part.” You say with a pained smile. “Don’t worry though, eventually you’ll get used to that.”

“Thanks,” Jordan mumbled, shoving his hands in his jumpsuit pockets. “What’s next?”

You check on the list on your data-pad. “Hmm. Oh, this one is easy. We need to rewire a calcinator, but we don’t have to start now. Since we finished early with this we can go on our lunch break.”

You glance at the tech, his eyes glued to the floor once more. You sigh, then snap your fingers to catch his attention, locking onto his grey eyes.

“Hey Jordie,” you said, catching his attention. “Did you hear what I said?”

He blinked. “Huh?”

“We need to rewire a calcinator,” you reiterate, putting your data-pad away. “Lucky for us we don’t need to do it now. We can do it after lunch, alright?”

Jordan nodded, letting out a sigh while scratching behind his head. “Okay… sounds good I guess.” He mumbled.

Yeah… he’s still not much of a talker.

“Alrighty then, if you have any questions you have my code.” You turn, but stop to take another look at him. “See you later, Jordie.”

“…My mom calls me that.”

You pause. “What?”

Jordan looked down again, his fingers trembled as they return to his pocket. “Nothing! Never mind!”

“What? What is it?” You asked.

“It’s just, um…. I—well, my mom. She… she calls me Jordie.” He stammered.

“Oh.” You weren’t sure how to follow up with that. “I mean, Jordan’s a nice name and all. I think I knew one a few years back and I called him Jordie.” You wondered what happened to him but shook your head. “Sorry, I’m getting sidetracked. Listen, if you’re not comfortable with me calling you that then—”

“No!” he squeaked, his face grew bright pink. “Sorry. I mean, I don’t mind at all. It’s just, well, I haven’t heard it in so long. I kind of… miss it.”

Before you could say anything you saw a stray tear slide down his cheek. Jordan immediately wiped it away and sniffled, however, more tears pushed through and he was unable to contain his sobs. You approach him cautiously, he was visibly shaking.

“Please don’t report me,” he sputtered. His breathing grew erratic as he clenched on the neckline of his jumpsuit. Oh no, he’s actually on the verge of getting a panic attack. He kept apologizing for his behavior, begging you not to report him.

“Jordan! I mean, Jordie. It’s okay. It’s okay.” You coo, attempting to deescalate the situation, grateful that the hall was currently empty. You can’t handle any more prying eyes looking your way. You successfully manage to keep the volume control low, so you whisper to the sobbing boy.

“Stars, what did they do to you?”

“You don’t want to know,” he whined. “I don’t wanna go back. Please. _They’ll torture me_. Please don’t make me!”

You place your hands on his shoulders. “Listen Jordie, Jordie! You’re not getting reported.” You said with a stern tone. “I promise you. I won’t report you, there’s no reason to. Don’t worry, okay? Just let me help you.”

And just like that, a spark lit within his eyes. “R-Really?”

“Really.”

He wiped his face with his sleeve and sniffled. “Thank you… I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” You said. “Just relax.”

He wiped his tears with a sleeve. It took him a moment to calm himself as his breath steadied. Jordan swallowed before he spoke. “You…you don’t remember me do you?”

You raise a brow. “I beg your pardon?”

“I was on the ship too,” He said, lowering his voice as two stormtroopers walked by. “That day when we were taken from school. When they killed Erin.”

Your eyes widened. “…You were there?”

“Y-yeah,” he replied, nodding his head. “I was bald back then. And fatter.”

You imagined him with a buzzed cut with a little more chub to his body mass. You had a revelation. “Oh my stars, you’re Jordie!”

You lock him in for a hug which took him by surprise. Finally, there’s someone you know here.

The last time you spoke to him was the end of your first semester as a freshman at university. You had a class together and worked on a project with him and two others. Jordan was slightly overweight, had incredibly bad facial acne, and had a buzzed haircut all the time. He’d often munch on something and was always kind enough to share his snack with you whenever your group met up. He knew his stuff, especially when it came to repairing droids, but he rarely voiced his opinion and never looked at anyone in the eye. 

No wonder you couldn’t recognize him, that glow-up is amazing! He shed his chubbiness and formed an average fit bodice. He wasn’t muscular, but healthy and toned. His auburn hair was tousled, the ends curled above his ears. There wasn’t a single blemish in sight now that his skin was clear, but he definitely looked…tired. His grey eyes were surrounded by dark circles, and his brows looked like they were pasted to constantly worry on his pale skin.

He hesitantly returned the hug, giving you a light squeeze before letting you go.

“It’s so great to see you,” you said forming a smile. “Not here, but, you know what I mean.”

“Yeah… likewise.”

“Why didn’t you tell me before?” You asked.

Jordan pursed his lips. “Sorry. I-I thought, maybe you changed… I wasn’t sure.” He gave you a shy smile. “You’re still very kind.”

“I try to be.”

“You always are,” He said sweetly, nodding again, eyes glued to the floor. You purposefully stayed silent until he realized what he was doing and sprung back up. “I’m sorry! It—It’s a bad habit.”

You giggled. “It’s okay. Just work on it.” You pat his shoulder. “If it’s any consolation, I’m on the same boat as you. I miss my parents too.”

“Yeah,” He agreed, scratching the back of his neck. “Um, listen, I heard about what happened to you. I’m really sorry about that.”

You sigh, it’s not like he could’ve done anything to help. Most of the other techs under Iris’ supervision looked away whenever someone was bothering you. It didn’t matter who, it wasn’t their problem and you understood that. You were angry, but you eventually understood that you weren’t the only one who was trying to survive this place.

“It’s okay,” you said, remembering the evil smirk of your previous supervisor. “It’s all in the past now.” You check the time on your data-pad and suck in a cheek. “Jordie, this might be sudden, but do you wanna have lunch together?”

His eyes sparkled up like fireworks. “Of course.”

…

Jordan was able to open up about himself during your walk towards the cafeteria. He’s an only child and lives with his mom. His father died of an illness before he was born and he was raised singlehandedly by his mother. Jordan was determined to obtain a successful job by the time he graduated, giving back what he could for his mom since he appreciated how much she had sacrificed for him.

She didn’t have much of an education, but she made her livelihood selling local fruits and vegetables in the marketplace. It was barely enough to pay rent. Sometimes there were days she’d go without eating just to buy Jordan’s school supplies throughout the years. Even if she was given the option to eat her own supplies of food, she’d preserve them for the next day, determined that they’d be sold. Jordan took it upon himself to get a job working in the university despite his mothers’ wishes against it. She preferred her son to focus on his studies than to help out an old woman. He ignored her wishes and worked—even if it meant that he had to sacrifice sleep. It wasn’t much, but he made sure that there was always food on the table every single day.

You were touched by the sentiment. You thought about your parents. Mom always had a way to make you laugh, and the best times were the downtimes. She had a big ambition for cooking new recipes using foreign ingredients she found in the marketplace. She once used a ghost pepper in a stew that almost ruptured your throats due to the spiciness.

Dad on the other hand, always had stories to tell about travelers that came into his shop. He’d relay what they’d tell him—their adventures, their lives—some were around during the Imperial era when Darth Vadar roamed the galaxy.

Dad was also a very understanding man. He’d help out clients even if they didn’t have enough credits to pay for parts—dad always found a way to have them do something for him as payment. You couldn’t believe you woke up one morning to find a bounty hunter taking care of the pests in your backyard.

As you walked in the cafeteria you spot the blond awkward creature on a table by himself. He saw your face and raised his hand to grab your attention. You eagerly sat across from him and he greeted you warmly with a wave. He frowned once Jordan sat beside you.

“Matt, this is Jordan. Jordie this is Matt.” You said, introducing the two techs. Jordan greeted him with a nod and Matt returned a nod to him. Stars, do people say “hello” anymore?

“It’s nice to see you out of the Med Bay,” Matt said, his eyes narrowed at Jordan. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m alright,” you replied. “Had you eaten anything yet?”

“No. I was waiting for you.”

Your heart cracked. _How sweet._

“Anything interesting happen today?” Matt asked.

“Actually yes. I got promoted to Superior Radar Tech this morning and I met Jordie today.” You turn to Jordan who had his attention on his hands. You pat his back gently and he rose his head, eyes widening as he realized you were talking about him. He nodded stiffly, a splash of pink filled his cheeks. “He’s my trainee at the moment. And get this: we used to be classmates in university too.”

Matt’s forehead twitched. “Is that so?”

Jordan pursed his lips and stammered. “Y-Yeah. It’s a small world.”

“Yeah,” Matt muttered. He chewed his lip as you turned to Jordan, asking what he had wanted to eat. “Not small enough.’”

The three of you rose from the table. As you waited in line Matt whispered in your ear.

“I don’t like him.”

“What?” You whispered back, incredulous. “Why?”

“I just don’t.”

“That’s not a valid answer.”

“Whatever,” he snapped back.

You felt your heart accelerate. “What’s the matter with you?”

He sneered at Jordan reading the menu above him. It never made sense to read it, everyone received the same meal anyway. “You don’t see it, do you?”

You raise a brow. “What are you talking about?”

He exhaled, his face growing tense. “Nothing. Forget it.”

You felt your stomach knot. What’s his problem?

As you ready your trays you learn about the special of the day: Questionable Mac n Cheese. Once you poked through the bowl you nearly gagged as you saw a specs of what appeared to be moldy cheese emerge from the side. You push the bowl aside and settled with your regular pack of apple sauce. It didn’t take too long for Matt and Jordan to copy your actions when you took your seats.

“So, how were things with Kylo Ren last night?” Matt asked.

You almost choked on a spoonful of applesauce. This wasn’t the way you wanted to start this conversation, particularly not in front of Jordan, whose face turned worrisome as soon as the Commander's name was brought into the conversation.

“I… uh, it was okay.” You said, gulping that piece of sauce that lingered around your throat. “He checked up on me in your place. Did you know that he considers you as his colleague?”

“Yes,” Matt said, sipping on his cup of water. “We’d talk sometimes.”

 _Oh stars._ “Like what?”

He shrugged. “Work. His ambitions.” He chewed his bottom lip. “You.”

You could feel your heart pummel into your stomach.

“No kidding,” You said, clenching your fist hard. You attempted your best to keep your composure steady.

“You know Kylo Ren?” Jordan asked as his face grew pale.

“Yeah,” you said almost dolefully. “Not like we’re friends or anything.” You glance at Matt. “He knows more about him than I do.”

“Oh.” Jordan shifted his gaze over to Matt for a second, then back to you. “Scary.”

“What was that?” Matt asked him coldly.

Jordan gulped. “You’re scary—I mean, _he’s_ scary.” His fingered fumbled with his plastic fork. “Sorry. I dunno, h-he has a way of getting in your head.”

You knit your brows. “What do you mean?”

Matt listened intently.

Jordan takes a deep breath and spoke low. He looked uncomfortable as he spoke. “He can hear your thoughts. Read your mind and make you… do things.”

You observed the way his jaw clenched, trying to find the right words. But at that moment, your brain clicked instantly.

“Jordie…? Did Kylo Ren do something to you?”

Jordan turned to you to answer but was caught off guard by Matt’s glare. He opened his mouth but struggled to release the words, almost as if he were choking. His body trembled, was he having another panic attack? You call out to him as you grabbed his arm, begging him to breathe. In seconds he gasps heavily for air with his face flooded pink.

“Hey, hey. Easy. Are you okay?” You asked.

Jordan’s breath hitched as he suddenly rose from his seat. He blinked back tears as he muttered. “I have to go.” Before you could protest he left the cafeteria in a hurry, leaving you alone with Matt.

“Well, he seemed nice,” Matt said with sarcasm.

“Oh shut up,” you scowled harshly. You turned to see Matt’s astonished reaction. Damn, keep it together before you stall him any further. “Great stars, I’m sorry. But you’re being such an asshole.”

"He's the little pussy not able to say what's on his mind."

You gawked back at him. "What?"

"C'mon Y/N," Matt scoffed. "You don't see the way he looks at you? Aren't you curious to know what's going on in that pathetic head of his?"

"No, because it's not my business what he thinks," you said, sending him a dubious look. You couldn't care less what Jordan thought of you, because the only man's opinion you cared for was the one sitting across from you.

And that's when it hit you. "Wait a minute. Are you... jealous?"

Matt's cheeks grew pink, his eyes darting to his cup of water. "No! Don't be ridiculous."

Against your wishes, you began to impulsively laugh. "Oh my stars, you are!" You taunt him as you went on, amused by his embarrassed expression. "I don't believe it. You're jealous. You're actually jealous."

"So what if I was?" He answered wryly. "What would you do about it?"

"Nothing," you replied cooly. "I won't do anything unless you apologize."

"Apologize? About what?"

"For being rude," you said, feeling a tension rise within you two. "Frankly, if you continue to act this way I'll be more than happy to walk away from whatever this is." You were bluffing of course, but he didn't need to know that.

Matt's eyes narrowed. At that moment you were scared that he was going to get up and leave, but he didn't. Instead, he took a deep breath and set his cup of water down. “I suppose you’re right,” he said dully. “I may have been too... excessive. Please excuse me.”

You roll your eyes at the lame apology. An apology is an apology and you feared that this was the best you could get. You nodded in approval, irritated that he managed to push your buttons up to this point.

But then you felt a light kick on your boot. You look to see Matt had pouted his plushy lips. "Am I still cute?"

You stifled a chuckle. Was he seriously trying to pull something cheesy? Plus, you were still annoyed with his obnoxious behavior. However, nothing could've stopped how you caved when he smiled though. It melted your heart.

"Yes." You admit foolishly, smiling coyly. You return him a gentle kick on his boot. "Yes, you are."

You eat together in silence, but your thoughts still remained on Jordan. You comb your hair with your hand as you tried processing what had happened. Jordan had to have collided with the Commander. A disagreement, an unlucky chance of crossed paths maybe? You remember your conversation earlier, where he desperately begged you not to report him.

_“I don’t wanna go back. Please. They’ll torture me.”_

_They’ll torture me._

You rubbed your forehead, a feeling of unsettlement corroded your mind. That poor boy had gone through Hell, or maybe worse.

“Y/N?”

You snapped out of it. “Sorry.” You mumbled. “I’m a little worried about Jordie.”

He groans. “He’s a big boy. He can take care of himself.”

“Matt, don’t be like that,” you said, sending him a quick glare. His brows furrowed and his lips slightly pouted. “When I was with him earlier he didn’t…seem like himself.” You squeeze your arm as you remembered his chubby face from back then, and thought of the mother he’d struggled to support.

“…He’ll get over it.” Matt said. You glare at him once more and he adds on quickly. “I don't know. He probably needs to rest.”

“I guess.” You sat in silence for a while as you pondered more about Jordan’s words about the Commander.

“Matt? Is it true… what he said about Kylo Ren?” you asked, glancing up at Matt who stared at you stoically. “Can he really hear people’s thoughts?”

“Yes,” he confirmed. “He can use the Force. Why?”

The Force, as you recalled, was the metaphysical power that lied within the fundamentals of nature, the energy that’s channeled through those who were born with it or were sensitive around it. Many years ago there were two types of Force wielders that collided throughout history. The Jedi and the Sith. The Jedi sought to bring balance across the galaxy using the Light Side of the Force, while the Sith are the polar opposite. The Sith exploited the use of the Force, taking advantage of their powers to seize control with an unnerving philosophy to kill anyone who stood in their way.

Discovering this explained a whole lot. It all made sense. Of course, you knew that Kylo Ren was someone who channeled the Force, but you weren’t fully aware of exactly how it could be used. Especially, in terms of the lengths it could go. To peer into someone’s mind, let alone attempt to tamper with it felt extremely invasive. You sensed that Kylo Ren knew too much about you, things that you were just supposed to be between you and Matt. Perhaps he had poked in his head as well? Unless Matt told him verbally it’d be a completely different scenario—but still, he could just… invade your head without warning? It also explained how he coincidentally answered your thoughts during sex.

 _Ah shit_. You remembered you still have an objective here.

"Just wondering," you said, feeling your belly ache with guilt. You took a deep breath, bracing yourself on the next question. “Does he really… torture people?”

Matt pushed his glasses in place on the bridge of his nose. “I think you already know the answer to that.”

You set your applesauce down as your little bit of self-respect deteriorated. 

You had sex with a fucking monster.

A powerful, Force-wielding, murderer.

And you have to tell Matt.

“Matt,” you began hesitantly. “There’s something I have to tell you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo fun fact:  
> Adam Driver has an interesting taste in shoes.  
> Basically there's an article out there that expressed his love for Jordans.  
> And there's photos out there to prove it, including his recent SNL appearance.
> 
> So there you have it, that's why Jordan is named Jordan. I like setting the irony here but that's just me and my own lame sense of humor.
> 
> This chapter is basically a set up of what's to come. Honestly, it'd be way too long (like longer than the previous chapter) if I had it all smushed together. Next chapter will involve a whole lotta SMUUUUUUUT!  
> Stay tuned and stay safe! Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> And I won't forget to ask another filthy question because I'm curious and a sucker for your comments. What would you like Kylo Ren/Matt to whisper in your ear? There are no wrong answers.


	13. Entanglement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren meets with Snoke and shares that he made a peculiar discovery. Y/N gets to tell and show how she truly feels about Matt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit it's been two months since the last update.

Kylo Ren felt… conflicted. This was not a normal occurrence, especially for him.

During his training this morning, he noticed that he couldn’t focus as sharply as before. As he channeled the Force he fell out of place. Crates that he could lift without batting an eye were suddenly too challenging to budge.

_What the fuck?_

Kylo moves on to the next activity. Once again, as he channeled the Force his senses suddenly grew distorted as he was hit with multiple dummy shots fired by training droids. Normally he’d dodge them with ease, yet his steps were too sloppy.

He grits his teeth and summoned his saber, activating it’s full throttle as he released his frustration on an unlucky crate nearby until it was shredded to pieces. He panted heavily as his anger boiled. He was annoyed at himself for failing at the most simple training tasks. He managed to take in a shaky deep breath as an attempt to relax, but that moment ended abruptly.

He was hit by another dummy shot by a training droid. The droid slowly lowered its gun and beeped with regret.

The Knights of Ren stood puzzled, sweating bullets beneath their masks as they watched their menacing Commander wreak havoc in the training room.

Kylo Ren stormed out and retreated to his Peaceful Place. He threw his mask to the floor and then slashed the walls with his overpowered saber until his arm gave out. He growled as the impenetrable walls sizzled briefly, only to cool off in seconds and left stray scratch marks. Kylo sat on his white couch, planting his face in his arms as he thought about his meeting with Snoke last night.

General Hux and Kylo Ren knelt before the ginormous hologram of their Supreme Leader glaring down at them.

“Good evening gentlemen,” Snoke said. “Thank you General, you are dismissed.”

“Yes, Supreme Leader,” Hux said respectfully while nodding. Before he turned, he glanced at Kylo Ren’s mask curiously and proceeded to step out of the room.

“Supreme Leader,” Kylo Ren started as he rose to his feet, “You sent for me?”

“I have,” Snoke replied hoarsely. “There’s much to discuss. About this girl, Y/N, she seems much more complicit than we’ve expected.”

Kylo’s shoulders stiffened.

“She is familiar with these systems Commander,” Snoke said. “I’ve found several indications in her reports that lead me to believe in two possibilities: the girl has had help from the inside or she used to serve in this base and fled.”

“Impossible,” Kylo Ren exclaimed. “She had never left her home planet. Those were her words.”

“Were they true?” he asked.

“Yes sir,” Kylo said. “I sensed it.”

“Hmm,” Snoke hummed, displeased. “If that were the case, then someone out there has informed her of our base. Most likely a former Superior tech.”

“Is it possible that she could just be brilliant?” Kylo asked, perhaps a tad bit out of line.

“Such a bizarre thing for you to say, Commander,” Snoke replied with his eyes narrowed at the random suggestion. He continued to explain as his voice became low. “You may not understand much of the technology holding this very base, but _neither_ _should_ _she_.”

“Then should we put a stop to the monitoring?”

“No,” Snoke said. “Not as of yet. Continue doing so until further notice. I will check for reported deserters.”

“Yes, Supreme Leader.”

The alien holograph scratched his chin. “And what of the other students, Commander? Have you confirmed my suspicions?”

“Yes and no,” Kylo Ren replied. “The suspects have successfully resisted.”

“Resisted?” Snoke repeats, almost hissing at that word. “How unfortunate. You’ve failed me. ”

“I haven’t, Supreme Leader,” Kylo Ren stated firmly. “I’m just getting started.”

Snoke grew silent.

“I’ve sensed a commonality among them. There’s a blockage of some kind protecting the intel we’re searching for. I’ve never sensed anything like it.”

Normally, a typical day of torture using mind tricks were as simple as taking a stroll. The human mind is weak and sensitive, allowing Kylo Ren to scourge through them with ease. He’d degrade his victims, crushing all hope and spirit as they were strapped up in a table like pathetic little prisoners. Those who were truly innocent, which was extremely rare, wouldn’t have anything valuable to hide.

Now the guilty ones were all the same—especially those who believed they could withstand the wrath of Kylo Ren. Like a treasure hunt in the mind, Kylo did not stop until he found what he needed. They’d fight against the Force and make attempts to not think about what they desperately crave to protect. However, no matter how valiantly hard they tried, there was no use.

Kylo would see their most precious memories and use it against his victims. He’d unfold their deepest secrets and fears, crushing their morale. At that point, it was no use to fight him anymore. It was inevitable. In the end, Kylo always wins.

Carrie, Dylan—especially that wretched Jordan boy—and the rest of them were detained on the first day of their arrival. All had shown adequacy of their skills in the training room, but none seemed to possess a progressive wealth of knowledge than Y/N. It was then decided by Snoke that she should be monitored.

Sadly, Y/N was placed in the wrong hands of someone—and others, who had other intentions.

Unfortunately, as Y/N was left “unharmed,” Kylo dealt with the rest of the students.

Kylo had pinned them to their most vulnerable state. Each target’s experience was undistinguished, to say the least. Each one showed one genuinely common emotion—fear. They were so desperate to plead for their life. And ultimately, they had all denied any involvement with the Resistance and claimed that they didn’t understand what was going on.

It was infuriating. As soon as he’d reach the pinnacle point where his victims would finally give in, Kylo is left staggering backward as the Force halts itself. As they trembled and writhed in agony, Kylo is left bewildered.

What just happened? Why can’t he go any further? To happen to one victim is a surprise in itself, but to happen to all of them?

Suspiciously coincidental.

“A blockage?” Snoke repeats with a subtle hint of shock in his voice. “How peculiar. I’ve never heard of such a thing.”

“I suspect their minds have been tampered with by something unknown,” Kylo Ren said. “Every single one of them.”

“Including the girl?” Snoke asked.

Kylo felt his brow twitch. “Yes, sir.”

“If her mind has been tampered with then how could you possibly sense her statements to be true?” Snoke pressed on. “She is spewing lies without knowing it.”

Kylo Ren took a deep breath. “I think I found a way to...infiltrate her mind. Somewhat.”

Snoke stopped in his tracks, forming a sinister smile on his lips. “Interesting. Do tell.”

Kylo Ren groaned in frustration. He can’t believe he had to tell Snoke that he had sex with Y/N, no less than a few hours before their conversation.

It was as uncomfortable and embarrassing as his adolescence. His mother caught him jerking off at a lingerie magazine he found hidden in an ancient book store. Kylo believed it was her fault for not knocking, but she was not prepared to find her little boy becoming a man. That same night during dinnertime, his father made a half-assed attempt to explain “the birds and the bees” but Kylo hurried to his room before he could finish.

Anyway, Kylo never thought about his sexual encounters until now. If he were to compare the most pleasurable _and_ memorable sex he ever had, it had to be with Y/N. He couldn’t even remember his previous partners’ names. 

Yet this is the one that made a breakthrough. He could see what she’s hiding.

And to explain this in front of an alien whose face he’d not like to think of post-sex felt awkward as fuck.

As the snow outside the Peaceful Place began to fall, Kylo glanced at his datapad. It’s almost time to meet Y/N for lunch as Matt.

To Kylo, this discovery through their intimacy was purely accidental. He dominated her mentally and physically, but emotionally he was just lost—probably as much as she was. He couldn’t understand how he suddenly lost his self-control. This time there wasn’t a beeping message to stop him.

And she hadn’t left his mind since.

All the training he had did not prepare him for this.

Now there was the issue with his alias “Matt” to consider. It was only a matter of time before Kylo would lose track of his growing web of lies. At this point they were beginning to be ridiculous, even Kylo knew that he would never associate himself with a radar technician in real life.

However, this was all part of the grand plan.

Yet Kylo Ren is left in a very questionable position and he felt irritated. Y/N, as oblivious as she was, will eventually find out the truth if he wasn’t careful.

But alas, Kylo Ren is indeed conflicted. He took his new alias far too seriously without realizing the repercussions of his actions—even the subtle hint of flirting Y/N portrayed distracted him from his monitoring process. It’s his fault he didn’t realize it sooner. It’s his fault for not doing anything about it sooner.

He sighed. It’s been far too long since he’s had any kind of playful interaction with anyone.

Just thinking of Y/N made his heart race. The way her eyes looked up to meet his, the way she smiled, the way she laughed—.

He shut his eyes tight. The way she looked naked was breathtaking. Her soft skin, her tender lips—the way she trembled beneath him and moaned his name.

It made him hard.

At the end of their meeting, Snoke ordered Kylo to proceed with his “newly discovered method” on Y/N. If he could see what she’s hiding, then she’s all they need to discover the truth.

The other students were disposable, however, General Hux believed that they could either succumb to the First Order forever or die. They all chose the livelier option and evaded death.

Y/N was now the remaining target.

Kylo clenched his fist as he reminded himself that he’s just doing his mission, like he has done a thousand others before. This was too stupid—conflicting and frustrating. There was no doubt she had grown fond of him… _and_ Matt.

Additionally, there’s no denying his growing interest for her either.

And Snoke knew it too.

“Best not to get so attached Commander,” Snoke sneered. “General Hux informed me that you terminated four of our best technicians.”

Kylo’s brow twitched. _That damn snake._

“They almost _killed_ her,” Kylo spat. “I did what I had to do, Supreme Leader. I will not allow anyone else to obstruct the intel.”

“Including yourself?”

Kylo Ren stood silent.

“I suspect so,” Snoke said with a twisted smile. “Do not disappoint me.”

His holograph faded away as his dark chuckle echoed the chamber.

….

“I had sex with Kylo Ren.”

You believe you’ve mentally prepared yourself with all the worst possible outcomes. This is a bad habit of yours that made you an indecisive wreck. Your mind was constantly flooded with pervasive thoughts of the unknown. Probably one of many reasons why you didn’t contain as many friendships as you could. Even Erin would get annoyed with your anxious ass and nudge your shoulder when you looked like you were in your “zone.”

However, she did offer a valuable piece of wisdom: what you _think_ may happen, and what does happen are two very different things.

And of course, negative thoughts were the first to strike because, why not?

You envisioned Matt’s face grow red in fury and jerk the table over. He’d probably call you degrading names and leave you a crying mess. Stars, he might as well throw his drink at your blubbering face before he flips that table over. How dare you, a foolish young girl, toy with him and sleep with his idol?

In a way, Kylo Ren was right. You had absolutely no idea with who you were messing with.

But Matt, as always, surprised you. His stoic face did not change. Nary a single crease of his brows nor a twitch of a vein on his forehead. Instead, he chewed his inner cheek and responded nonchalantly.

“Oh… okay.”

You raise a brow. “… ‘Okay’? That’s it?”

He shrugged his shoulders. “I’m not sure what to say,” he replied. “I wasn’t expecting that.”

“Are you upset?” You asked.

“No,” he replied. “I’m not.”

“Really?” You gawked in disbelief.

“Really.”

You honestly couldn’t believe him. Did he truly not feel anything? “…Are you sure?”

He blinked. “Yes.”

“…Oh.” You replied awkwardly. You slumped your shoulders and shifted uncomfortably in your seat. It’s safe to say you weren’t expecting that kind of reaction from him. Yet that unsettling feeling in your gut still hadn’t subsided. Maybe the apple sauce you ate had expired— _no, no, no, no, no, stop overthinking_. The feeling will naturally go away. Reality had set, and as Erin’s words echoed in your ears it was time to take a deep breath and move on.

Too bad your heart and mouth worked faster than your rational mind.

“I’m sorry Matt.” You confess. “The truth is…I… I like you.”

“I know.”

You sigh, regretting that stupidly explosive moment you had in the Med Bay. “Yeah, I know you know.”

“Because you told me already.”

You chewed your cheek, slightly peeved. “Yes. And I’m sorry if it seemed like I was toying with you but I’m not. You should know that I have feelings for you, like, really strong feelings.”

Matt stared at you with barely any emotion as you continued. “Oh.”

“Whenever I’m alone, all I think about is you and I’m not sure why.” You admitted. “I don’t even know—you’re super weird. You have this insane obsession with Kylo Ren and can’t even do your job right—”

“I hope you’re going somewhere with this,” he said as he crossed his arms.

“Yes! I am! So shut up!” You exclaimed a little too loudly, hoping not to fall into a whole other tangent and leaving this confession to the wall like last time. “The point is—despite all of the weird shit, I think you’re a great guy.”

Matt raised a brow in confusion. “You… think I’m a great guy?”

“Well yeah,” you say wholeheartedly.

“But what about Kylo Ren?” He asked.

“I don’t know him that well,” You said. “Not like you do.”

Matt raised his eyebrows suggestively and briefly looked away, almost as if he were looking at an invisible camera to a dedicated viewer. “You don’t say.”

“Besides, he isn’t the guy I have my sights on,” you said, gaining his attention once more. “It’s you.”

“…Me?” he asked incredulously. “Why me?”

You purse your lips. “You’re one of the few people that’s been kind to me ever since I got here. Literally, like, one out of the three kindest people, against the hundreds of thousands here. You helped me believe in humanity exists in this awful base.”

“…Is it that awful—”

“Matt, seriously, shut the fuck up because I need you to focus.” You said sternly, slightly annoyed at his cute face. You softened up a little as you were careful not to scare him. “Listen, when I met you I never wanted to leave your side. You made me feel like myself again.”

Matt gave you a dubious look. “…How?”

Guess you had to spell it out for him. Poor baby.

“You’re _different_ —a good different. And a little scary sometimes.” You said honestly. “But I like that about you.”

“Y-you do?” He asked as his ears turned slightly pink.

You nodded, feeling your cheeks grow warm as you continued. “I like you a lot. You’re so dorky and sweet. And I was hoping that we could be… more than friends. But I—erm, I understand if you don’t feel the same way.”

You gazed into Matt’s eyes, past those thick glasses of his as you awaited for his response. He pursed his lips, pondering in his thoughts until he finally gathered enough courage to break the silence between you.

“What was it you wanted to show me yesterday?”

….

You can’t believe you’re doing this.

There you were, again, in front of your bathroom mirror with that satin romper you had on the night prior. It was a tad wrinkly, you can thank Kylo for that. But you hoped Matt wouldn’t mind.

You told Matt to wait around in your room with his eyes closed as you hurried to grab your romper out of your wardrobe and run inside the bathroom, shutting the door behind you. As you felt the cool material kiss your skin, you felt… sexy again. As if a new you had blossomed.

“Matt?” You called anxiously. “You still there?”

“Y-Yeah.” He replied. “I’m still here.”

“Are your eyes still closed?”

“Yeah.”

“Don’t peek, okay?”

“I won’t.”

You took a deep breath, taking one last look on the mirror before finally stepping out of the bathroom.

Matt stood a few feet away from the door with his large hands covered his eyes underneath his glasses. You bite your lower lip, slowly but carefully approaching the blond awkward creature.

You never felt so nervous. This moment here was what was supposed to happen yesterday. But you reminded yourself that this is something you wanted and he needs to know that. How he reciprocates may determine your new phase of this relationship.

As you bravely stood in front of him, you opened your mouth to speak. “You can look now.”

Matt’s hands slid out under his glasses and he opened his eyes. They immediately widened to absorb your new form. His jaw dropped slightly as he gazed at your body, consuming every curve that was revealed.

“What do you think?” You asked shyly.

He took a step closer, cupping your face with his hand as he towered over you as his eyes met yours.

Time had stopped. The only thing you could hear was the sound of your heartbeat and Matt’s bone-chilling words.

“You’re so beautiful.”

And with that, he leaned forward and planted a sweet kiss on your lips.

You return the kiss, wrapping your arms around his neck. Your lips glide gently across his. His lips felt hot and smooth. He pressed further, parting your lips with his tongue, slithering his way through.

You moan in his mouth as he grasped your lower back, pulling you close to his body. His natural scent filled your nostrils, clean with a small hint of pine-scented shaving cream.

_Fucking manly._

Matt pulled away, his face flushed pink as he pants. “Forgive me.”

Before you could even process what he just said, Matt swiftly swept you off your feet, his arms cradling your back and knees. For a brief moment, he held you like a princess.

 _Wow_ , what strength he had!

He carries you to your bed, gently placing you on top of the satin sheets and took a long gaze of your body once more. He climbed over you, careful not to deter this moment as he took the reins. With his hand, he traced your figure, the warmth of his hand colliding with the cool material hugging your body.

Matt was quick to unstrap his neon vest and shrug off his jumpsuit and boots, unsheathing his impressive biceps, complimented by a black fitted tank top and matching boxers. Who knew Matt the radar technician works out?

Then he tossed his glasses aside and it clatters onto the floor. Before you could grow any kind of concern of his vision he lunged forward, planting gentle kisses on the side of your neck trailing down to your cleavage.

_Fuck those glasses._

His long fingers looped under your straps and slowly he pulled the romper down, revealing your bare skin until your breasts were released. He groaned at the sight as his hands made their way to your mounds. Your breasts filled his grasp as he squeezed them. Pleasure spiked below your belly while he caressed them, turning on your heat as he circling your nipples with his forefingers.

Matt licked his lips before latching onto your nipple. He sucked gently, triggering soft moans to escape your lips. He continued to pull the romper down further, leaving your nipples hardened and coated with his saliva. As your body beamed underneath him, he began to breathe heavily, almost as if he were trying to control himself from ravaging you.

But he immediately gives in to his lust. Impatiently, he pulls off your romper and makes a fascinating discovery.

“No underwear?” He glanced at you with an astonished look.

You shake your head. “Surprise.”

“Oh my,” A sly smile formed on his lips. “Aren’t you a little slut?”

Matt spreads your legs, revealing your sex. You were soaked, and it certainly gave him a satisfying impression. With his fingers he pressed against your folds, spreading your wetness all around your clit.

“So divine,” he purrs, making you crave for more. “I wonder how you taste.”

Matt leans in with his tongue and devours your folds. You throw your head back in sheer ecstasy as he explores your sex with his crafty tongue. His hot tongue swirls inside you, he took his time to drink you up. He slips his fingers in and thrusts slowly, carefully watching you squirm within his grasp. Hot pleasure spiked within you as you slightly push yourself closer to his face.

Stars he was amazing at this. You underestimated him as this certainly took you by surprise. Let’s just say he didn’t look like _that_ kind of guy who’d know what he was doing. The way he made your body quiver under his the most simplest of touches, it’s like he knew how to please you.

Perhaps he should make a career change.

“M-Matt!” You whined. “Please!”

“Please what?” Matt asked, licking his lips. “Tell me what you need.”

“I want you,” you pant heavily. “Please….”

“What. Do. You. Need?” He reiterated, thrusting his digits harder per word.

“ _Your cock!”_ You shriek desperately. “ _I want your cock!”_

“Much better,” he smirks.

Matt springs from your sex, licking your juices from his fingers and tugging his boxers down with his other hand to release his swollen cock. Your mouth watered at the sight, his tip was coated in pre-cum as he jerked it twice. The girthy appendage was pink and big as it stood upright, ready to invade.

But not where you initially thought.

Matt crawls to your side, his knees barely touched to your shoulders. He held his cock above your face, pumping himself as he towered before you at your helpless horny state.

“Get up.”

Swooned by his velvet voice, you oblige. Wobbling, you lift yourself to your hands and knees to meet his cock. His tip glistened as the pre-cum had dripped down, expanding your quenching thirst for this gorgeous man.

“Take me.”

You did not hesitate.

Keep in mind, this was your first time applying oral sex on anyone. You didn’t want to fuck up, and you most certainly did not want to kill the mood.

You turn off your anxious state of mind. There’s no time to think. In the heat of the moment, you remembered that you are a fucking legend.

You wrapped your fingers around his hard cock, and mimicked how he pumped himself. You began slow, near the base until you reached the head, giving him a light squeeze, and then repeat.

Matt muffled a moan as you kissed the head, smearing his pre-cum around your lips with your tongue. You glance at him before slowly taking him into your mouth.

_Stars, he’s fucking huge._

You suck on his tip before making your way down to his length. His natural scent and sweat invaded your nostrils. You nearly gagged at the salty taste, but you were quick enough to get past that. You hollow your cheeks as you take more of him, sucking him off to hear his moans grow louder with pleasure.

“ _FUCK!_ ” He gasped as you made your descent to his base. He grabbed your hair with his fingers and held your head, motioning you to continue. He was so tempted to sway his hips forward and fuck your face, but you were doing just fine. “That’s it! That’s it— _ahh_ —just like that you fucking _whore._ ”

Degradation never felt so good. And his cock.

You could feel yourself twitching with anticipation. You wanted him so badly, you were beginning to press your thighs together tightly. Matt notices your squirms and places a hand on your shoulder to stop. His tip plops to your cheek as you released him, allowing him to have the most lewd image of you imprinted in his memory.

He guides you down to your back, and he wedged himself between your legs. His hands circling your body, elevating the goosebumps on your skin to his warm touch. You could see his chest heave in desperation, his face full of hunger to take over you once and for all.

This time, you were ready.

Before you could develop a single coherent thought, he quickly guided his tip around your folds.

He crawls himself to meet your face and presses his mouth on yours. You taste your sweet-salty juices on his plush lips. He cupped your face, and you gazed at his beautiful brown eyes as he spoke.

“You know, I have something to confess,” Matt whispered. “I like you too Y/N.”

You completely swooned. _Finally._

Matt angles his cock and inserts himself into you. He grunts loudly, stretching your walls as he pushed himself further inside you. It excited him watching you tremble beneath him. Your jaw dropped as he managed to get down to the base. He grunts as he began to thrust gently.

Matt’s cock pulsated within you, energizing all the nerves in your body to explode. He slowly increased his pace, bringing pain that morphed into intense pleasure. Instinctively you follow his movements, widening your legs and rolling your hips within his motion.

You were practically begging him to completely ravage you. 

You gazed into the eyes of your lover. His blond hair was now matted against the sweat on his forehead. His pale skin was flushed in pink, his lustful brown eyes were solely focused on you. He brings your legs close and swings them over his shoulders.

Your body grew hot as you felt more of him crash into you. His pace became vigorous and the pressure felt intense. Your thoughts were scattered as you grasped onto the sheets beneath you. He scans your body once more, only to glue his eyes onto your bouncing tits as he fucked you. With one hand he squeezed a breast to his satisfaction, sending a wave of pleasure down your spine.

“Matt!” You cry as he pounded into you. “Oh, Stars! Don’t stop!”

“Don’t stop?” He repeats, eying you like a predator. “I’ll wreck your fucking pussy. Is that what you want?”

“ _Yes!”_ You moaned as he thrust himself hard, you could feel your whole body nearly split in half. “ _Fuck me, please!”_

“Filthy slut,” Matt mutters in your ear, slamming his cock into you like a wild animal.

Matt used his thumb and circled your clit, teasing your nub that ached to be abused. Saliva began to fill the corners of your mouth as his magical fingers got the job done. Your breath hitched as another wave of pleasure spiked below your belly, making you moan uncontrollably as he toyed with you.

His hot body glistened with sweat, his tank top damp as he brought you closer to his chest. He pulls out, setting your legs down as he scoops you up to sit on his lap. He guides his dick into your entrance and places his hands on your thighs, motioning you to bounce on him.

You bite your lip in satisfaction as his length filled you up. Slowly, you shift your weight on your knees and rode his cock. Pure ecstasy exploded around your body as you picked up a smooth pace. You could hear your ass clap against his balls, soft moans escaped his lips as Matt tilted his head back. You were in control, only briefly, but it felt fucking hot to see him vulnerable.

Suddenly he latched onto your breasts and spread kisses all over. As he reached your neck he bites down—hard—and sucks on the skin, marking his territory.

He jerks himself upwards, making you yelp in surprise. He matches your pace and held you tightly, with one arm caressing your ass and the other on the base of your neck, he pulls you in for a sloppy kiss.

You surrender to his lips, allowing his tongue to invade down your throat as the sheer ecstasy took over your body. Your toes curled as you could feel your release was imminent, the pressure intensified as he took his hand to play with your clit once more.

“Fuck! M-Matt!” You wail. “I’m—I’m gonna cum!”

“M-me too,” Matt moaned breathlessly, “Shit—! Y/N!”

“Matt!”

You cry out sharply as he grunts. Your body convulsed in his grasp as your orgasm flooded your body to his twitching cock, filling his seed in you.

You both collapse on the bed into each other’s arms completely drenched in sweat.

“Wow…” you exclaimed, laying your head on his torso. “Just… wow.”

Matt glanced at the time on your alarm clock on your nightstand. “We should be getting back to work soon,” he said. “We’re already ten minutes late.”

“Oops,” you giggle, kissing the bridge of his big nose. “Guess we’re going to be punished aren’t we?”

“More you than me,” he pointed out.

 _Right._ You roll your eyes. You were just promoted hours ago. “Great. I guess I’ll be fucked.”

Matt smirked. “Yeah, by Kylo Ren.”

He paused himself as the words left his mouth. You frown, pulling away from him. “Dude, what the fuck?”

“I’m just kidding,” Matt chuckles, pulling you in and planting his lips onto yours. Damn, that was so cute you forgave his stupid little outburst. “I’ll personally deal with you _.”_

“Oh really?” You said, with slight disbelief. “How?”

“I know a few moves,” He replied coolly, “You can say I have a particular set of skills.”

Electrical engineering is not one of them. “I bet you do.”

“And I know some great locations.”

“…Locations?” You asked

“Your quarters… that um, Relaxation Room, as you called it,” he said shyly, “Perhaps Kylo Ren’s desk?”

Your eyes widened. “Are you insane?”

“Trust me, he’s never there.”

As crazy as that sounds, fucking around on Kylo Ren’s desk didn’t sound like a bad idea.

“I’ll take your word for it.”

You giggle as you share a passionate kiss before getting off the bed to search for your work clothes in the bathroom. When tugging on your jumpsuit, you glance back at Matt to see him staring at you, showing you a small smile that made your heart melt. You chuckle in amusement and returned to zipping yourself up.

And as you turned a blind eye away from the blond awkward creature, his smile faded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for the delay on the update. A few days after releasing the last chapter I was offered my job back and things were insane. Please be patient with me. I PLAN TO KEEP ON UPDATING WITH EVERY FIBER IN MY BEING! 
> 
> I'm aware as to how strange the things mentioned in this chapter seems ridiculous. If you've ever seen the "try to explain" meme, that's me trying to set up this weird story. 
> 
> I'm still a stan for Adam Driver. Still got that Kylo Ren obsession, it ain't going away and I'm just accepting it at this point. He's just so pretty to look at.
> 
> Ahem, anyway, thank you all for reading the chapter! Stay tuned for the next chapter and please be safe during this pandemic. 
> 
> How could I forget? As always I have another filthy question to ask all of you since I love reading your comments!  
> What would you like to see Kylo Ren wear?
> 
> EDIT:  
> I’ve fixed some of the grammar of the previous chapters so I hope they make a little more sense now. Sorry I didn’t major in English Composition :/. Also, I reread the chapter and noticed a name error on the sex scene lol. Can’t have Kylo slipping through the cracks yet.


End file.
